Hungry
by kokosnuss
Summary: Harry hat Hunger - auf das Leben. Also macht er sich auf und davon, jedoch nicht völlig unbemerkt. HPSS
1. Prolog

Das Ergebnis einer spontanen Idee. Gerade (29.11.2003 - 21.30Uhr) hab ich mal wieder das Lied "Hungry" von Kosheen gehört und zack, ging mir diese Idee durch den Kopf. Hab mich gleich an den PC gesetzt und das reingetippt.   
Achtung, der Text wurde noch nicht gebetat. Ich wollte zuerst wissen, ob überhaupt Interesse an der Story besteht, ob ich mir weiter Gedanken dazu machen soll. (Ein wirkliches Schreibziel hab ich nämlich noch nicht... Nur eine vage Idee.)  
(Irgendwelche Ähnlichkeiten zu anderen Storys sind nicht beabsichtig. Wenn es sowas in der Art schon gibt, dann sagts.)

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JKR und ich verdiene damit jede Menge Geld. Zumindest in meinen Träumen.

Zeit: Nach Harrys 7. Schuljahr

Rating: Hm, mindestens PG, eher PG-13 (und wenn mich ff.net noch völlig versaut, dann wirds sogar R ^^)

Pairing: Harry/männliches Wesen (mehr verrat ich nicht ^^) 

A/N: Diese Geschichte wird garantiert nicht sonderlich kompliziert ^^. 

****

Hungry

Prolog

Die Abschlussprüfungen waren vorüber und Harry hatte das sichere Gefühl, gut abgeschnitten zu haben. Gut genug jedenfalls um Auror zu werden. Auror, ja dieses Ziel hatte Harry in den letzten zwei Jahren nicht aus den Augen verloren und nun hatte er die Chance dieses Ziel, diesen Traum zu realisieren. Aber zuvor würde er noch einen anderen Traum in die Realität umsetzen. Er wollte raus, weg von all dem hier. Wenigstens für eine Weile. Er brauchte einfach wieder Luft zum Atmen, er fühlte sich eingeengt, eingesperrt, auch wenn er wusste, dass das nur zu seinem Besten war. Er wollte wenigstens ein Mal wirklich frei gelebt haben, bevor er sich eines Tages Voldemort gegenüber stellen musste. 

Ron und Hermine hatte er von diesem Plan nichts erzählt. Sie würden ihn nur davon abhalten wollen und den anderen Bescheid geben. Es war zwar schön, wenn man Freunde hatte, die sich um einen sorgten, aber es konnte einen auch ersticken. 

Raus, die Freiheit genießen, ja, das wäre ganz in Sirius' Sinne gewesen. 

Die Erinnerung an seinen Paten schmerzte noch immer, aber bei Weitem nicht mehr so sehr und jeden Tag ließ der Schmerz weiter nach. Selbst die Bilder in seinem Gedächtnis begannen bereits zu verblassen, aber in seinem Herzen war Sirius immer noch präsent, würde es immer bleiben.

„Hey, träumst du?"; riss ihn Ron aus seinen Gedanken. 

„Ja, von dir", grinste Harry und packte den Pullover, den er jetzt schon seit geraumer Zeit in der Hand gehalten hatte, in seinen halbgepackten Koffer. 

„Blödmann", grinste Ron nun ebenfalls und bewarf Harry mit stinkenden Socken.

„Willst du mich vergiften?"; stöhnte Harry und verzog angewidert das Gesicht. 

„Versuchen kann man´s ja Mal." Damit schleuderte der Rothaarige ein weiteres Paar „Stinkbomben" in Harrys Richtung. 

Das Geschoss traf jedoch Dean, der gerade mit Seamus im Schlepptau, den Schlafsaal betrat. Dieser verzog derart überrascht und angewidert das Gesicht, dass Ron und Harry losprusteten vor Lachen. 

„Das findet ihr wohl witzig, was?", fragte Dean gespielt böse. 

Ron japste zur Antwort nach Luft. Sein Gesicht war gerötet.

„Seasmus, das schreit doch nach Rache, oder?

Seasmus nickte grinsend und kurz darauf war die Kleider- und Kissenschlacht in vollem Gange. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry lag ungeduldig im Dunkeln ,die Augen an die Decke seines Himmelbettes gerichtet, und lauschte dem gleichmäßigen Atem und den Schnarchern seiner Zimmerkameraden. 

Morgen begannen die Ferien und der Hogwarts Express würde sie alle zurück nach London bringen, wo man ihn am Bahnhof bereits erwarten würde. Wenn er also verschwinden wollte, dann jetzt. Morgen war es zu spät. 

Um drei Uhr stand Harry leise auf, schlüpfte in seine Kleider, den Umhang ließ er weg, schnappte sich seinen Zauberstab, den Feuerblitz, den Tarnumhang und die Karte des Herumtreibers, legte Ron einen Brief auf den Nachttisch und schlich hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dann zog er den Tarnumhang über sich, ließ seinen Blick ein letztes Mal durch den Gryffindorturm schweifen und kletterte dann hinaus auf den Flur. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Karte sagte ihm, dass sich nur Mrs. Norris in den Kerkern herumtrieb. 

Vor freudiger Aufregung ganz kribbelig huschte er durch die Gänge und Flure und dann war er draußen. Harry schwang sich auf seinen Besen, drehte noch eine Runde um das Schloss und brauste dann Richtung London davon. 

Vor lauter Enthusiasmus hatte er nicht bemerkt wie ein schlanker Schatten aus Hagrids Hütte geschlüpft war, sich ebenfalls auf einen Besen geschwungen hatte und ihm nun folgte. 

######################### 

Also, ihr kennt das ja. Egal was ihr mir mitteilen wollt (lass die Finger von der Schreiberei, kick diese Geschichte in den Müll, schreib weiter, mach das und das besser, ...), schreibt ein Review oder meinetwegen auch eine Mail. 


	2. Kapitel 1: Voll das Leben

Oh wei, so viele Reviews. Dann kann ich jetzt nur hoffen, dass ich eure Erwartungen wenigstens annähernd erfüllen kann. 

Ein Danke geht an: Shokoluna, idril.tinuviel, Lyrikerin, Miss Shirley-Blythe, Cosma, JaninaQ, Kiki1966d 

Der Schatten, also... Hagrid können wir, denke ich, ausschließen ^^. 

Ich habe jetzt eine groben Plan für die Geschichte. Sie wird wohl nicht sehr lang, sowohl was die Länge der Kapitel angeht, als auch deren Anzahl. Allerdings hoffe ich, dass ich die Idee so umsetzen und so rüberbringen kann, wie ich das will.   
Das erste Kapitel wird wohl nicht sehr spannend oder romantisch, aber ich taste mich langsam heran ^^.   
Außerdem wurde es wieder nicht gebetat. (Meine beiden Betas sind glaube ich, gerade ziemlich ausgelastet und ich bleib jetzt einfach bei dieser spontanen Sache... tipps rein und hau´s raus. Also habt Nachsicht mit Fehlern.) 

Hungry 

1. Voll das Leben

Bereits am frühen Vormittag saß Harry entspannt in einem Flugzeug und war auf dem Weg nach Hawaii. 

Diese Flugzeuge waren gar keine schlechte Sache. Man konnte entspannt und bequem reisen, während ein anderer die Arbeit machte. Zugegeben während dem Start hatte er schon ein etwas flaues Gefühl im Magen gehabt. Schließlich hatte er sein Leben in die Hand eines ihm völlig fremden Muggel gelegt. Außerdem war es seltsam nicht selbst zu bestimmen, wann es losging, wann man wendete, bremste oder landete, wenn man die Kontrolle abgeben musste. 

Jetzt genoss er es aber, in den zwar etwas engen, aber gemütlichen Sitzen zu lehnen, zu dösen oder die Aussicht auf einen strahlendblauen Himmel und ein weißes Wolkenmeer zu bewundern. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Als Harry aus dem Flugzeug kletterte, war sein Körper ganz steif vom stundenlangen Sitzen und er musste gegen den Jetlag kämpfen. In England war es jetzt bereits später Abend und hier gerade Mal Vormittag. 

Der junge Mann streckte sich ausgiebig und sog tief die haitianische warme Luft ein. Jegliche Müdigkeit wich sofort aus seinen Gliedern. Er war tatsächlich hier. Raus aus London, aus England, weg von jeglicher Verantwortung. 

Leben, ich komme! Ein breites Grinsen breitete sich auf Harrys Gesicht aus. 

Nachdem er sich ein Zimmer in einem Hotel genommen hatte, machte sich Harry auf Shoppingtour. Die alten viel zu großen Sachen von Dudy-Matz waren nun wirklich nicht die richtige Bekleidung für DAS LEBEN!!!!

Eine kakifarbene Shorts, ein rotes Hawaiihemd, rote Badeschlappen und ein breitkrempiger Strohhut entsprachen da schon viel eher seinen Vorstellungen. Und ähnliche Bekleidung befand sich in den zwei großen Tüten, unter deren Last er nun beinahe zusammenbrach.

Diese Kreditkarten waren einfach eine tolle Sache. Noch in London hatte er einiges von seinem Geld in Gringotts in Muggelwährung umgetauscht und in eine Muggelbank gebracht. Seinen Besen hatte er dafür in seinen Safe einschließen lassen. Gut verpackt natürlich. 

Gemütlich schlenderte Harry nun über die Promenade, nun ja, so gut es eben mit seinem „Gepäck" ging, und betrat schließlich eine kleine Strandkneipe. Dort setzte er sich an einen der wenigen noch freien Tische und bestellte sich einen Drink. Ja, Alkohol stand auch auf seiner Liste. Seine Liste. Er kramte in einer der Tüten und beförderte schließlich ein Stück Pergament zu Tage. Grinsend rollte er sie auseinander.

__

Ich will:

- nach Hawaii  
- nach Amerika (Süd und Nord)  
- Indien  
- Japan  
- Ägypten  
- Griechenland  
- Italien  
- Grönland  
- im Meer baden  
- Faulenzen  
- Schaumbäder so oft und so viele ich will  
- mich betrinken  
- rauchen  
- Sex!  
- Abenteuer (ohne um mein Leben zu kämpfen und die Welt zu retten)  
- Spaß!  
- die ganze Nacht durchfeiern  
- in einen eiskalten Bergsee springen  
- so tun als sei ich ein ganz gewöhnlicher Mensch  
- in Champagner baden  


Zurückkehren würde er erst, wenn alle Punkte auf seiner Liste erfüllt waren.  
Hawaii konnte er schon mal abhaken und das Meer war direkt vor seiner Nase.

In seinem Nacken prickelte es. Wurde er etwa beobachtet? Das konnte nicht sein! Durfte nicht sein! Nur die Ruhe Harry, gemahnte er sich. Nur nicht auffällig benehmen. 

Nach außen hin völlig entspannt, lehnte er sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und ließ den Blick durch die Kneipe schweifen, so wie man es eben tat, wenn man sich ganz normal umsah. 

Dummerweise hatte sich die kleine Kneipe nach seinem Eintreten immer weiter gefüllt, so dass es unmöglich war aus den ganzen Leuten eine verdächtige Gestalt ausfindig zu machen. Verdammt. 

Schließlich blieb sein Blick an einer jungen Frau hängen, die mit dem Rücken zur Bar, ihre Ellenbogen auf dem Tresen abgestützt, zu ihm herüberlächelte. Ihre kinnlangen blonden Haare umrahmten ein hübsches braungebranntes Gesicht, in dem blaue Augen funkelten. Ihr schlanker, aber dennoch sehr weiblicher Körper war durch den Bikini und das Hüfttuch kaum verhüllt. Wow. Fang jetzt nur nicht an zu sabbern, Harry, ermahnte er sich und lächelte der jungen Frau nun ebenfalls zu.

Wie sollte er weiter vorgehen? Weiterlächeln oder rübergehen? Die Entscheidung wurde ihm von der jungen Frau abgenommen, die nun herüberkam.

„Ist hier noch frei?", fragte sie und deutet auf den freien Stuhl an Harrys Tisch.

Harry nickte. 

Elegant ließ sie sich nieder. Seit Cho war das die erste Frau, mit der er alleine an einem Tisch saß. Privat natürlich und Hermine ausgeschlossen. Zum Glück war heute weder Valentinstag, noch hatte er eine dringende Verabredung mit Hermine und die junge Frau würde wohl kaum mit ihm über den Tod von Cedric reden wollen. Wobei, möglich war alles. 

„Ich heiße übrigens Samantha."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Mit höllisch schmerzendem Schädel wachte Harry auf. Wo war er? Wer war er? Warum war er? 

Vorsichtig öffnete er ein Auge und schloss es sofort wieder. Grelles Sonnenlicht durchflutete den Raum. Ganz allmählich schaffte er es, ein Auge zu öffnen, dann das andere. Seine Hand tastete nach seiner Brille, die auf dem Nachttisch lag. Er sah sich um. In seinem Hotelzimmer lagen seine Klamotten, die er gestern angehabt hatte, verstreut auf dem Boden. Das breite Bett war chaotisch zerwühlt und auf dem Kissen neben ihm, lag ein Zettel. 

Eine Nachricht von Samantha, wie sich herausstellte. Sie bedankte sich für die schöne letzte Nacht und hoffte auf ein Wiedersehen. Dazu hatte sie ihr Hotel und ihre Zimmernummer aufgeschrieben.

Letzte Nacht? 

Harry konnte sich noch an die Strandparty erinnern, auf die sie gestern Abend gegangen waren, an den ganzen Alkohol. Das war aber auch schon alles. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er in sein Hotelzimmer gekommen war und was er hier noch alles getan hatte. 

Getan. Hatte er es etwa getan? Es sah fast so aus. Na toll, er hatte zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben Sex gehabt und konnte sich nicht daran erinnern. Suuuuper. Verärgert über sich selbst setzte er sich auf. Ein stechender Schmerz durchzuckte seinen ohnehin brummenden Schädel. Nie wieder Alkohol, schwor sich Harry und ließ sich vorsichtig wieder zurück in die Kissen sinken. Er sollte das Ganze wirklich etwas langsamer angehen. Ein ganzes Leben konnte man nicht in eine Woche packen und das war auch nicht nötig. Voldemort hatte es anscheinend die letzten zwei Jahre nicht eilig gehabt, dann würde er jetzt auch noch ein paar Wochen warten können.

###################

Ich weiß nicht genau wie das mit den Kreditkarten funktioniert. Ich glaube die kriegt man erst, wenn man ein festes Einkommen hat. Aber egal ^^.

Wer mir sagen will, dass er sich jetzt völlig enttäuscht von der Geschichte abgewendet hat oder doch noch einen Funken Hoffnung für kommende Kapitel sieht... Ihr kennt ja den kleinen Knopf da unten links.


	3. Kapitel 2: Das Spiel beginnt

Danke an Tarivi und Angel344. 

@idril.tinuviel: danke für deine Review. Ich brauch wohl immer jemand der mich etwas bremst... ^^. Aber keine Sorge DAS kommt noch ^^. Holland * ggg*. In Amsterdam wird man ja schon allein vom Rumlaufen high. 

@LeakyC: * räusper* Am Ende ^^. * seufz* Na ja, vielleicht bekomm ich ja mal irgendwann wieder was hin, was auch dir dann wieder gefällt.( So in fünfzig Jahren, wenn ich genug Übung hab ^^.) 

Ich hoffe euch gefällt, was ich in "gebremsten" Zustand fabriziert habe ^^. Nur muss ich aufpassen, dass ich aus Harry nicht wieder einen potenziellen Selbstmörder mache... 

Hungry 

2. Das Spiel beginnt 

Am frühen Abend kam Harry aus seinem Zimmer, etwas Bewegung und frische Luft würden seinem alkoholgeschädigten Körper sicher gut tun. 

Auf der Promenade und am Strand wimmelte es nur so von Touristen und Harry genoss es, einzutauchen in diese wogende lebendige Masse, ein Teil davon zu werden, anonym und doch geborgen. Er sog die Bilder von lachenden Menschen und glücklichen Familien hungrig in sich auf, ebenso die von munterem Geplapper, Rufen und Musik geschwängerte Luft, die entspannte, freundliche Atmosphäre. Das war das was er gewollt hatte, wonach er sich gesehnt hatte, das was er brauchte. Und doch, er spürte, dass das alleine nicht reichte, um den Hunger zu stillen, der in seinem Inneren tobte. Es verminderte ihn, besänftigte ihn, aber eben nicht mehr. 

Was fehlte nur? Harry wusste es nicht. Aber er wollte nicht hungrig sterben. Er wollte nicht sterben, ohne wenigstens ein Mal vollkommen glücklich, erfüllt, gewesen zu sein. 

Plötzlich fühlte er sich wie ein Fremdkörper zwischen all den Muggeln. Er gehörte hier nicht her, hatte es nie, würde es nie. Hatte er überhaupt das Recht darauf hier zu sein? War das nicht viel zu egoistisch? Was wenn Voldemort herausfand, wo er war, ihm auflauerte? Wenn es zum Kampf kam und einige der Muggel dabei verletzt oder getötet wurden? Riskierte er nicht gerade das Leben anderer für seinen Spaß? War es nicht eigentlich seine Aufgabe, diese arglosen Muggel vor einem schrecklichen Schicksal zu beschützen? 

Und doch, sollte er diese Welt, für die er sein Leben aufs Spiel setzen sollte, nicht wenigstens kennen? 

Harry verließ die belebte Umgebung des Strandes und wand sich den ruhigeren Sträßchen des Ortes zu. Das Prickeln in seinem Nacken wurde intensiver. Intensiver? Erst jetzt wurde Harry bewusst, dass es die ganze Zeit über schon dagewesen war, seit er das Hotel verlassen hatte. Hatte Voldemort ihn etwa schon gefunden? Nein, wohl kaum. Denn wenn es tatsächlich Voldemort oder einer seiner Todesser war, dann hätten diese schon genügend Gelegenheit gehabt ihn zu töten und wohl kaum gezögert diese zu nutzen. Aber wer war es dann? Vorsichtig sah er sich um. Doch es befanden sich noch zu viele Passanten auf der Straße, die hinter ihm im Licht des verblassenden Tages dalag. 

Was würde sein Vater jetzt tun? Was würde Sirius von ihm erwarten? Bestimmt nicht, dass er sich feige in seinem Hotelzimmer verkroch und mit der nächsten Maschine nach London flog, oder noch besser apparierte. Nein, wohl eher im Gegenteil. 

Adrenalin pumpte durch Harrys Körper, ließ seine Hände und Beine vor Aufregung zittern, verursachte ein Kribbeln in seinem Bauch, als er, nach außen hin in aller Seelenruhe, weiterging, sich auf das Prickeln konzentrierend. 

Je weiter er sich vom Strand entfernte, desto weniger Leute sah er in den Straßen und Gassen, die, so weit vom Touristenzentrum entfernt, nur noch spärlich beleuchtet wurden. 

Jetzt bog er in eine schmale Gasse ein. Die einzigen Lichtquellen, waren die Straßenlaternen, die die beiden Straßen beleuchteten, die die Gasse einrahmten und das blässliche Licht des Mondes. 

Waren das nicht Schritte hinter ihm? Harrys Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und wirbelte herum. Die Gasse war leer, soweit er das in dem diffusen Licht erkennen konnte. Aber das Prickeln war da. Es war da. Der beobachtende Blick lag immer noch auf ihm. Ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken, sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich, als hätte er einen Hundertmeterlauf hinter sich. Verwirrt fuhr er sich durch die Haare. Was sollte er nur von der ganzen Sache halten? Was sollte er tun? Er hatte es so satt, sich zu verstecken. 

‚Dann lass es doch', meldete sich eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf zu Wort. Eine Idee tauchte aus den Tiefen von Harrys Gehirn auf, nahm Gestalt an. Nein, das war verrückt. 

‚Feigling. Das ist die Chance auf etwas Spaß, auf Nervenkitzel der feinsten Sorte!' 

Ein schiefes Lächeln erschien auf Harrys Gesicht. Ja, er würde es tun, obwohl er in diesem Moment glaubte vor Nervosität zu sterben. 

„Hörst du mich?!", rief er in die Dunkelheit und er wunderte sich, wie fest seine Stimme klang. Natürlich kam keine Antwort. 

„Ich weiß, dass du da bist! Dass du mich beobachtest! Aber wir werden ja noch sehen, wie gut du wirklich bist!" In Harrys Augen blitzte es herausfordernd. Eine sanfte Brise wehte leises Lachen zu Harry herüber. Es klang amüsiert, beinahe vergnügt. Harry bekam eine Gänsehaut. Stammte dieses Lachen von der Person die ihn beobachtete? 

Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte, dann machte er sich mit festen Schritten auf den Rückweg zur Promenade, die Hände in den Hosentaschen, den Blick auf den Weg vor ihm gerichtet, ein Pfeifen auf den Lippen. Er fühlte sich erstaunlich gut. 

Auf einem Dächer über der Gasse, in der Harry gerade noch gestanden hatte, rührte sich etwas. Die schattenhafte Gestalt eines Menschen, löste sich aus der Schwärze des Daches, rückte seinen Hut zurecht und folgte Harry, hoch über dessen Kopf. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Im Morgengrauen stand Harry am menschenleeren Strand. 

Die Hände tief in die Taschen seiner Bermudahose vergraben, blickte er mit verträumten Blick aufs Meer hinaus, wo gerade am Horizont die Sonne aufging. Der glühende Ball stieg aus den dunklen Fluten des Ozeans, brachte die Wasseroberfläche zum brennen, verwandelte die Wellenspitzen in funkelnde Kronen. 

Harry war sich der Anwesenheit seines Beobachters vollauf bewusst. Wahrscheinlich verbarg er oder sie sich zwischen den Palmen. 

Doch Harry hatte nicht vor sich zu verbergen. 

In einer fließenden Bewegung zog sich er sein Hemd über den Kopf und warf es achtlos hinter sich in den Strand. Einen Augenblick später folgte seine Brille und sein Zauberstab. Er legte seine einzige Waffe aus der Hand und der Kick, den er dadurch verursachte, war nicht zu leugnen. Ob es nun der frische Wind war der eine leichte Gänsehaut auf Harrys Haut zauberte oder eben dieses kalkulierte Risiko, konnte er nicht sagen. 

Der erste Kontakt mit dem Wasser, verstärkte diese Gänsehaut, ließ seine Brustwarzen hart werden. 

Die kleinen Wellen umspielten seine Füße, leckten an seinen Zehen und lockten in weiter in das kühle Nass. Schritt für Schritt übergab er sich dem flüssigen Element, genoss das Gefühl dieser Materie auf seiner Haut, das intensive Prickeln, das sich nun von seinem Nacken den Rücken hinunterzog und sich wieder in seinem Nacken konzentrierte. 

Mit einem Grinsen, hechtete er sich nun in das wartende Wasser, tauchte ein in die Fluten, schwamm, tauchte, planschte und ein befreites Lachen löste sich in seinem Bauch, entstieg seiner Kehle und schwebte über dem Meeresrauschen.   
So hatte er es sich vorgestellt, seit er als kleiner Junge zum ersten Mal ein Bild von einem palmenbesetzten Strand und dem funkelnden blauen Meer gesehen hatte. Genau so. Herrlich. 

#############

So, das war´s schon wieder. Etwas kurz geworden das Kapitel. Aber ich hatte euch ja vorgewarnt.

Um eure Meinung wird gebeten ^^.


	4. Kapitel 3: Fieber

Danke an Zwerg, idril.tinuviel, LeakyC und Sahnegirl für eure Reviews.

Ich muss gestehen, äh, nein tu ich jetzt nicht. Also jedenfalls hab ich den Beobachter (alias der Schatten) getauscht. Ich hoffe nur, dass die Logik jetzt nicht zu viele Federn lassen muss, denn es hatte eigentlich schon einen Grund, dass ich jemand anderes nehmen wollte, aber ich denke es müsste schon gehen.

Da die Geschichte ja slashig wird, sei hier schonmal angemerkt, dass die Charas OOC sind/werden.  


3. Fieber

Harry saß an der Hotelbar seines New Yorker Hotels. Vor ihm stand ein Glas Rum und zwischen seinen Zähnen klemmte eine dicke Zigarre. Beides Genussmittel denen er auf Kuba verfallen war.

Kuba, drei Wochen hatte er auf der Insel verbracht, nachdem er Südamerika in nur einer Woche abgehakt hatte. Er liebte dieses Fleckchen Erde und würde, sollte er überleben, dorthin zurückkehren. Das tropische Klima, die Freundlichkeit der Menschen, die Gerüche, das würzige Essen, die rhythmische Musik, der Rum, die Zigarren. Das alles war einfach berauschend. 

Nur schweren Herzens hatte er sich von der Insel getrennt, aber sein Hunger hatte ihn weitergetrieben und natürlich das Spiel. 

Er war keine zwei Tage in Rio gewesen, als er zum ersten Mal versucht hatte, seinem Beobachter zu entkommen. Es schien auch geklappt zu haben und für die Nacht hatte er sich in einem kleinen Hotel einquartiert. Als er jedoch am nächsten Morgen aufgewacht war, hatte er neben seinem Kopfkissen einen Brief gefunden, von seinem Beobachter, wie sich herausstellte. Darin hatte gestanden:

__

Sie wollen also tatsächlich spielen. Nun, so sei es.  
(Hat Ihnen noch nie jemand gesagt, dass man sich die Finger verbrennen kann, wenn man sich auf eine Spiel einlässt, ohne den Gegenspieler zu kennen?)

P.S. Sie schnarchen.

Trotz des Schocks, hatte Harry das nicht im Geringsten abgeschreckt. Eher im Gegenteil. Die Aussicht mit dem Feuer zu spielen, hatte einen unwiderstehlichen Reiz auf ihn ausgeübt, reizte ihn noch immer. Wider aller Vernunft hatte er das Spiel weitergespielt. Jedes Mal wenn er seinem Beobachter entkommen war, hatte er von da ab eine solche Nachricht erhalten, überbracht von Kellner, Lift-Boys, Leuten von der Rezeption oder ähnlichen. Immer mit einer Spur Sarkasmus, meist tadelnd und belehrend. Merlin, wie er diese Nachrichten liebte. Er war regelrecht süchtig danach geworden. Doch noch schlimmer war es mit dem Prickeln, das der Beobachter auslöste. Es hatte eine unglaublich erregende Wirkung auf Harry. Mittlerweile hatte er auch ein ungefähres Bild seines Beobachters. Es musste sich dabei um einen englischen Gentleman im weißen Leinenanzug und weißem Hut handeln. 

Harrys Gedanken wurden fast nur noch von der fixen Idee beherrscht, diesem Mann Angesicht von Angesicht gegenüberzutreten. Er wollte ihn kennen lernen, mit ihm sprechen. Wer verbarg sich hinter diesen Nachrichten, diesen Blicken? Wer war dieser Mann, in den er sich verliebt hatte, so verrückt es auch war.

Harry fröstelte plötzlich und seine Augen brannten. Mit einem Zug leerte er sein Rumglas und stieg vom Barhocker. Der junge Mann fühlte sich ziemlich schwach auf den Beinen und war froh, als er endlich den Aufzug erreichte und sich dort gegen die Wand lehnen konnte. Ihn beschlich das dumpfe Gefühl, dass er sich mit der Sommergrippe angesteckt hatte, die gerade in New York ihr Unwesen trieb.

Als Harry endlich sein Zimmer erreichte, hatte er beide Arme um seinen Oberkörper geschlungen und seine Zähne klapperten unkontrolliert. Verdammt. Erbärmlich frierend verkroch er sich in seinem Bett.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Irgendwann wachte Harry auf. Es war dunkel. Sein Kopf fühlte sich benommen an, ihm war furchtbar warm, seine Kleider klebten an seinem Körper, sein Mund schien völlig ausgetrocknet. 

Mühsam stand Harry auf, er fühlte sich unendlich schwach. Schwankend machte er sich auf den Weg ins Bad und stolperte dabei über ein Paar Schuhe, die er achtlos hatte stehen lassen. Ächzend landete er auf dem Boden, völlig erschöpft schloss er die Augen, um sich kurz auszuruhen und versank in einem Meer von verwirrenden Bildern. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Die Sonne durchflutete sein Zimmer, als Harry kurz zu sich kam. Er lag immer noch auf dem Boden, sein Schädel dröhnte, seine Augen brannten, sein ganzer Körper schmerzte. Ihm war so kalt. Zitternd legte er sich auf die Seite und rollt sich klein zusammen. Dann sank er zurück in seine Fieberträume.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Das nächste Mal, als Harry seine Augen aufschlug, war es dunkel. Er lag in seinem Bett. Wie...?

„Trinken Sie das." 

Er kannte diese Stimme. Eine kühle Hand legte sich in seinen Nacken, hob seinen Kopf. Ein Glas wurde an seine Lippen gedrückt. Die Flüssigkeit stank widerlich und schmeckte noch schlimmer. Angewidert spukte Harry das Gebräu wieder aus und schob das Glas beiseite. Er hörte ein leises genervtes Seufzen. 

„Stellen Sie sich nicht so an. Trinken Sie."

Widerwillig würgte Harry zwei Schlücke des Gebräus hinunter.

„Na also."

Sanft wurde sein Kopf zurück ins Kissen gelegt und Harry spürte wie das Fieber ihn wieder einfing.

######

(An der Änderung war übrigens nur dieser weiße Anzug schuld ^^. Ich wollte den Beobachter unbedingt da reinstecken und dann hat es mich überkommen... Also nein, diese Vorstellung... einfach göttlich ^^.)

Ziemlich kurz, sorry, aber ich fand die Stelle schön zum Aufhören. (Im nächsten Kapitel kommt dann auch die Auflösung, soviel sei verraten. Aber mal ehrlich, wer kann sich jetzt noch nicht denken, wer´s ist? Oder hat zumindest einen Verdacht?)


	5. Kapitel 4: Böses Erwachen

Dank für Reviews geht an idril.tinuviel, Elena und LeakyC.

Ich hoffe ich kann mein Niveau halten. Wenn nicht, hatte ich wenigstens Spaß beim Schreiben ^^. 

Übrigens muss ich sagen: "Ich bin Harry!" * ggg* 

4. Böses Erwachen ^^

__

Alle waren glücklich, lachten, feierten. Harry stand draußen und sah seinen Freunden durch das Fenster dabei zu.

Plötzlich wurde alles um ihn herum schwarz und kalt, eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter, drehte ihn gewaltsam herum. Entsetzt blickte Harry in das Gesicht Voldemorts, der seinen Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet hatte.

„Ich will nicht sterben", hörte er sich mit leiser, ängstlicher Stimme flehen.

„Du bist doch schon tot", antwortete Voldemort und brach in grausames Gelächter aus.

Harry lag nun in einer engen modrigen Holzkiste. Panik wallte in ihm auf. Er musste er hier raus!

Mit seinen Fäusten hämmerte er gegen die Decke und schrie aus Leibeskräften nach seinen Freunden, seinen Eltern. Das morsche Holz gab unter den Schlägen nach und Erde und Würmer rieselten auf ihn herab, drangen in seine Augen, seine Nase, seinen Mund. Erstickte ihn.

Schreiend fuhr Harry auf. Rotes Feuer loderte um ihn herum. War er in der Hölle? Sein Herz hämmerte wie wild in seiner Brust und sein Atem ging stoßweise. Nein, er musste noch leben. Langsam erkannte er, dass die Sonne durch die zugezogenen roten Vorhänge drang und sein Hotelzimmer in ein sanftes orange-rotes Licht tauchte.

„Hier ein Schluck Wasser", sagte die vertraute Stimme und kühle Hände drückten Harry ein Glas in die Hand. Gierig trank der junge Mann.

„Haben Sie öfters solche Alpträume?"

„Manchmal", gestand Harry und fühlte sich langsam besser. Doch der Schrecken saß noch tief in seinen Knochen. Was hätte Harry in solchen Momenten nicht alles für die liebevollen, behütenden Arme einer Mutter gegeben? 

„Trinken Sie noch etwas hiervon", sagte die Stimme (woher kam sie ihm nur so vertaut vor?) und Harry roch üblen Gestank. Dunkel erinnerte er sich an eine übelkeitserregende Flüssigkeit.

„Bäh", erwiderte Harry, trank dann aber gehorsam und unter Würgen. Dann ließ er sich zurück in sein Kissen sinken. Auch wenn er sich noch immer matt und kränklich fühlte, so schien das Fieber doch verschwunden zu sein, oder zumindest fast.

„Spätestens in zwei Tagen können Sie die Welt wieder unsicher machen."

Das klang ja fast so wie ein Abschied. Er wollte nicht alleine sein. Er wollte in den Arm genommen und beschützt werden.

„Würden Sie.... würden Sie meine Hand halten?", fragte Harry leise und verlegen.

Das Zögern und der Widerwille standen beinahe greifbar in der Luft. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit spürte Harry wie die Matratze an der Seite durch ein Gewicht nach unten gedrückt wurde. Er sah eine Silhouette neben sich, spürte eine kühle Hand, die nach seiner griff und sie festhielt.

„Danke", murmelte Harry und glitt in einen traumlosen, erholsamen Schlaf.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry konnte nicht sagen, was ihn geweckt hatte, der Hunger oder das unglaublich intensive Prickeln, welches auch ein äußerst lebhaftes Prickeln in seiner Körpermitte hervorrief.

Er streckte sich genüsslich, seufzte wohlig und merkte, dass er immer noch die Hand umklammert hielt. Erstaunt gab er die Hand frei.

„Freut mich, dass Sie genug davon haben, meine Hand zu zerquetschen." Die Stimme troff nur so vor Sarkasmus.

Die Stimme....

Harrys schlug die Augen auf, sein Blick zuckte zu der Person an der Bettkante und traf dort auf schwarze Augen, in denen ein undefinierbarer Ausdruck lag.

„Professor Snape", keuchte Harry erschrocken auf. In Ermangelung eines Mauselochs, zog sich der junge Mann seine Bettdecke über den Kopf, um so der unangenehmen Situation zu entgehen und die Schamesröte zu verbergen, die ihm ins Gesicht schoss. 

Er hörte Snape verächtlich, oder war es belustigt?, schnauben. Dann spürte er, wie sein ehemaliger Lehrer aufstand, hörte wie dieser nach dem Telefon griff und ein üppiges Frühstück bestellte.

„Sie können telefonieren?"; entfuhr es Harry überrascht.

„Wenn Sie mit mir reden wollen, dann kommen Sie aus Ihrem lächerlichen Versteck, Mister Potter."

Oh nein, das würde er bestimmt nicht tun. Er würde nie wieder unter seiner Decke hervorkommen. Bei Merlin, Snape! Dem Prickeln nach zu urteilen, war Snape der Beobachter. Außerdem war er Engländer! Aber Gentleman? Naja, vielleicht. 

Ach du heilige Scheiße, er hatte sich in Snape verliebt! Er hatte mit Snape Händchen gehalten! Er hätte fast einen Stän.... Nur nicht daran denken. Ganz ruhig bleiben, Harry. 

Wie hatte er nur so dumm, so blind sein können? Diese Nachrichten hatten ja förmlich nach Snape gestunken! ARGH! Das machte die Sache ja eigentlich nur noch schlimmer! Sein Unterbewusstsein hatte ihn ausgetrickst! AH! NEIN! 

Es klopfte an der Tür. Der Zimmerservice brachte sein Frühstück.

„Meinen Sie, Sie schaffen es sich wie ein erwachsener Mensch zu benehmen oder soll ich Ihnen das Tablett unter die Decke schieben?", höhnte Snape.

„Geben Sie es mir", verlangte Harry, setzte sich unter der Decke auf und streckte seine Hände darunter hervor, um das Tablett in Empfang zu nehmen.

„Haben Sie etwas gesagt, Mister Potter? Ich kann Sie durch die Decke kaum verstehen", erklärte Snape. Wütend grummelte Harry einige Verwünschungen vor sich hin. Er hasste Snape so sehr, dass er ihn am liebsten sofort.... Nein Harry, denk jetzt besser nicht weiter.

„Bei Merlin, Mister Potter. Hat Ihnen das Fieber etwa das bisschen Verstand geraubt, das Sie Ihr Eigen nennen durften oder warum genau benehmen Sie sich jetzt dermaßen kindisch?"

„Sie!", brauste Harry auf und schlug die Decke zurück. „Was machen Sie eigentlich hier?"; zornig funkelte Harry seinen ehemaligen Lehrer an.

„Nun, was glauben Sie denn? Ich darf den Babysitter für einen Dreijährigen spielen." 

Diese Antwort hatte er wohl verdient. Harry schluckte die patzige Entgegnung hinunter und fragte stattdessen: „Sie sollen mich nicht zurückholen?" Im nächsten Moment hätte Harry sich auch schon für die dumme Frage ohrfeigen können.

„Wenn das meine Aufgabe gewesen wäre, dann wären Sie schon längst wieder in London, Mister Potter."

„Hm, kann ich jetzt mein Frühstück haben?"

Snape zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Bitte", fügte Harry zu seinem Satz hinzu. Prompt drückte der Zaubertränkemeister ihm das schwerbeladene Tablett in die Hände und der junge Mann fiel wie ein hungriger Wolf darüber her.

Während Harry das Essen in sich hineinschaufelte, beobachtete er verstohlen Snape, der sich gegenüber dem Bett in einem Sessel niedergelassen hatte und mit undefinierbarem Gesichtsausdruck zu Harry herüber sah.

Das sollte der gleiche Mann sein wie Professor Snape? Unmöglich. Dieser Mann war unglaublich attraktiv, unglaublich erotisch. Die lebhaft blitzenden, schwarzen Augen waren wahnsinnig intensiv und verführerisch. Die Nase schien nicht mehr zu groß, sondern machte das leicht gebräunten Gesicht nur noch markanter. Der leichtgeöffnete Mund war der Inbegriff von Sinnlichkeit. Der schlanke, sehnige Körper zeichnete sich einladend unter dem dunkelblauen Hemd und der weißen Leinenhose ab. Merlin, in diesen Klamotten sah Snape verboten gut aus. Wie er wohl ohne den ganzen Stoff aussah? Wie es wohl war, diese kühlen Hände überall auf dem Körper zu spüren? Diese Lippen auf der Haut? Wie es wohl war, wenn diese schwarzen Augen vor Leidenschaft glühten? Wenn diese sarkastische, samtige Stimme, heißer Liebkosungen flüsterte? 

Oh Merlin, und dieses Prickeln. Harry musste sich auf die Lippe beißen um nicht laut aufzustöhnen. 

„Wie lange wollen Sie eigentlich noch durch die Gegend reisen?", fragte Snape plötzlich.

„Ich hab doch gerade erst angefangen", meinte Harry mit einem Schulterzucken.

Snape seufzte leise. „Könnten Sie dann auf dieses Spielchen verzichten?"

Vor Überraschung riss Harry die Augen weit auf.

„Jetzt schauen Sie nicht wie eine Kuh wenn´s donnert. Wenn Sie sich ständig aus meinem Blickfeld verabschieden, kann ich nicht auf Sie aufpassen. Und Dumbledore wird mich zur Verantwortung ziehen, wenn Ihnen etwas passiert."

Und trotzdem hatte Snape die ganze Zeit das Spiel mitgespielt und Harry hatte in den Nachrichten nie einen Hinweis darauf gefunden, dass sein Beobachter das Spiel beenden wollte. Hatte es den Professor ebenso gereizt wie ihn? 

„Dann können wir ja zusammen reisen", schlug Harry vor und spürte wie er schon wieder rot wurde. Schnell beugte er den Kopf tief über sein Tablett.

„Halten Sie das wirklich für eine gute Idee?"

„Ja." Harrys Wangen glühten und er wagte es nicht aufzusehen. Ja, er wollte Snape um sich haben, wollte ihn sehen. Bei Merlin, das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Das Fieber musste ihm wirklich den Verstand geraubt haben.

Er spürte Snapes Blick auf sich. Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee zusammen zureisen. Verdammt, der Blick wurde immer intensiver. Nicht auszuhalten!

„Würden Sie mich bitte nicht so ansehen", quetschte Harry zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und riskierte einen Blick auf Snape. Täuschte er sich, oder überzogen dessen Wangen tatsächlich ein leichtes Rot? Nein, das musste er sich einbilden. 

Snape schien etwas erwidern zu wollen, überlegte es sich dann offenbar anders und richtete seine Augen nun auf das Fenster.

########

Schmeißen wir die Logik in dieser Geschichte einfach über Bord. 

Ich hab bis jetzt leider noch keine Idee, wie Snape das mit Voldemort regelt. Vielleicht fällt mir ja noch was ein. 

Dumbledore muss eben für den Unterricht eine Aushilfe einstellen, denn bis Schuljahresbeginn ist der gute Sev noch nicht wieder back. 

Eigentlich wollte ich erst Remus nehmen. Da hatte ich auch schon ein putziges Kapitel getippt und dann tauchte plötzlich Snape in diesem weißen Anzug auf und er sah darin einfach besser aus als Remus ^^. (Remus hätt ich dann einen superduper Werwolfstrank verpasst, so dass das mit dem Vollmond keine Probleme gegeben hätte.)

Warum Albus Harry überhaupt rumreisen lässt, ja also, weil er einsieht, dass Harry das braucht. Jawoll. Und Snape kam aus Hagrids Hütte, weil er von da das Schloss besser im Blick hat. In seinem Kerker hätt er wohl kaum gemerkt, dass Harry sich verdünnisiert, ne?

Achtung, noch was wichtiges:  
Mein Snape wird komplett OOC. (Daran ist nur Anne Rice schuld. Wer die nicht kennt, sollte sich schämen ^^. Großartige Autorin.) Dafür möchte ich mich entschuldigen.   
Aber diese Geschichte dient zu meiner eigenen Erbauung und mir ist da jetzt einfach grad danach. Ansonsten bemüh ich mich ja ... äh... naja.... wenn ich da so an meine Pläne denke * pfeif*


	6. Kapitel 5: Aktion

Gleich vorweg, ich bin seit Dienstag fiebrig krank. Das ist meine Entschuldigung, dass ich glatt vergessen hab, idril.tinuviel und Elena noch extra dafür zu loben, dass sie den Schatten richtig geraten haben. So, das hab ich jetzt nachgeholt. 

Das Kranksein hat jedoch auch was gutes, jaha, man hat jede Menge Zeit zum Schreiben, nun jedenfalls zum Nachdenken (mit Fieber sitzt es sich dann doch nicht so gut am PC, aber ich tu´s trotzdem * g*.) 

Das Review von Tarivi hab ich erst am Mittwoch gesehn, darum hab ich auch das nicht erwähnt ^^. (Aber hey, warum bin ich fies? * snief*)

@idril.tinuviel: Nee, also in dieser Story tauchen keine Vampire auf. Ich hab mir Snape, so wie ich ihn hier darstelle, nur noch nie vorgestellt (weiß eigentlich auch net warum) und irgendwie erinnert der mich hier einfach an eine Mischung aus Armand und Lestat (und natürlich Snape)^^. Vielleicht bild ich´s mir auch nur ein... (Lies mal in "Königin der Verdammten" das Kapitel über Daniel und dann reden wir nochmal über diese Geschichte ^^.)

@Tinkita: Freut mich, wenn´s dir gefällt.

@LeakyC: Ohne die Hosen, gefällt mir Snape auch besser * lol*. Es war ein gewisser Werwolf namens Remus Lupin.

So, da ich nicht weiß, ob ich vor Weihnachten noch das nächste Kapitel hochlade, wünsch ich euch an dieser Stelle schon mal schöne Weihnachten! (Mein Weihnachten wird bestimmt nicht schön. Ich hasse es!)  


Und jetzt viel Spaß mit meinem Fieberwahn-Kapitel... ^^

5. Aktion...

Harry lehnte bequem in seinem Sessel und beobachtete im Halbdunkel Snape, der mit vorgebeugtem Oberkörper neben ihm saß. Der Professor hatte die Arme auf die Balustrade abgestützt und beobachtete gebannt das Geschehen auf der Musicalbühne. 

Wer hätte gedacht, dass Professor Snape ein Kulturliebhaber war? Und dazu noch ein äußerst kritischer. 

Erst gestern hatte Snape ihn mitten aus einer Theatervorstellung gezerrt, weil er meinte, dass er diesen völlig talentfreien Hamlet nicht eine Sekunde länger ertragen könne. Mindestens eine Stunde lang hatte er sich noch über diese Darbietung aufgeregt. („Wussten Sie eigentlich, Mister Potter, dass Shakespeare ein Squib war? Nein, natürlich wussten Sie das nicht. Die Zaubereraufführungen seiner Stücke sind jedenfalls ein wahrer Genuss. Nicht so, wie dieses Trauerspiel der Muggel. Einfach eine Schande....")

Harry hatte seine liebe Not gehabt, den anderen Mann nicht mit offenem Mund und anbetendem Blick anzuschmachten. Es war auch einfach zu beeindruckend gewesen, wie Snape, in seinem weißen Leinenanzug und dem weißen Hut, auf einer nächtlichen New Yorker Straße, einfach so aus dem Stehgreif, den Hamlet gemimt hatte. 

Ein sanftes Lächeln stahl sich auf Harrys Lippen, als die Szene in seinem Gedächtnis auftauchte und ein warmes, angenehmes Gefühl durchwallte seinen Körper. Bei Merlin, in den letzten fünf Tagen hatte er sich ernsthaft in diesen Mann verliebt. In diesen Mann, der kaum mehr eine Ähnlichkeit hatte mit dem griesgrämigen Zaubertränkemeister, nicht nur was das Äußerliche betraf. Dieser Mann, den er jetzt gerade kennen lernte war kultiviert, gebildet, hatte Witz mit einem großen Schuss Sarkasmus, war äußerst kritisch, unterhaltsam und konnte sogar beinahe charmant sein. Und dennoch, war er immer noch Snape. 

Diese wenigen Tage und Wochen, fern von Hogwarts, von Voldemort, den Erinnerungen und der Zaubererwelt, schienen dem Zaubertränkemeister wirklich gut getan zuhaben. Das hatte Harry bereits am ersten Tag gemerkt, als er festgestellt hatte, wer sein Beobachter war und sich gegen Abend wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte. Da hatte Snape schon einen entspannteren Eindruck gemacht. Nachdem sie beiden dann den ersten Ausflug zusammen unternommen hatten und der gute Professor Harry derart den sonnigen Tag verdunkelt hatte mit seiner Gewittermiene, war Harry der Kragen geplatzt. Snape hin, verliebt her, das war nicht zum Aushalten gewesen. Der junge Mann hatte seinem Begleiter also die Meinung gegeigt, völlig frei von jeglichem Hauspunktezwang. Anstatt Harry sofort mit einem Fluch niederzustrecken, hatte Snape den restlichen Tag in stillem Brüten verbracht. Schließlich musste er zu dem Schluss gekommen sein, dass Harry Recht gehabt hatte. 

Und jetzt rezitierte Snape Shakespeare und freute sich beinahe wie ein kleines Kind über die grandiosen Lichteffekte der Muggel.

Grelles Licht explodierte auf der Bühne, hüllte die Szenerie in rotes, loderndes Feuer. Snape stieß überrascht den Atem aus, den er offenbar angehalten hatte.

„Haben Sie das gesehen?", zischte er nun Harry zu und beugte sich näher zu seinem ehemaligen Schüler. „Wie machen die Muggel das? Erklären Sie es mir!" 

Das Gesicht des Professors war ganz nah. Harry konnte den warmen Atem spüren. Die schwarzen Augen schienen Funken zu sprühen. Harrys Herz begann aufgeregt zu flattern. 

„Mit irgendwelchen Scheinwerfern und Computern und keine Ahnung", brachte Harry schließlich hervor und hoffte, dass seine Stimme nicht zu sehr gezittert hatte. 

Sichtlich unzufrieden mit dieser Antwort, beugte Snape sich wieder an die Balustrade und beobachtete nun mit leicht geöffnetem Mund, wie Schneeflocken aus Licht über die Bühne tanzten.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nach dem Besuch im Musical saßen sie noch in der Hotelbar beisammen, an einem kleinen Tischchen, in kleinen modernen Sesselchen.

Harry hatte, wie sollte es anders sein, ein Glas Rum vor sich stehen und paffte genüsslich an einer Zigarre.

Snape hatte die Beine übereinandergeschlagen, drehte sein Weinglas zwischen seinen Fingern hin und her, hatte den Blick auf den rubinroten Inhalt gerichtet und plauderte begeistert über das gesehene Musical, die einzelnen Darsteller, die Sangeseinlagen und natürlich die Technik.

Harry entging der Sinn von Snapes Worten völlig. Er lauschte einfach nur der samtigen Stimme und sein Blick hing an Snapes Händen. Was diese schlanken, starken Hände wohl alles mit einem anstellen konnten? Hmm, wenn sich die sehnigen Arme um einen schlangen, man ganz dicht an diesen gefährlichen Körper gedrückt wurde....

„Mister Potter?"

„Hm?" Nicht zum ersten Mal ließ Harry seinen Blick begehrlich über Snape gleiten.

„Hören Sie mir überhaupt zu?"

„Hm."

„Woran denken Sie, wenn Sie mich so ansehen?"

„Äh, bitte was?" Harry schreckte aus seinen Gedanken und spürte, wie seine Wangen zu glühen begannen.

„Was haben Sie morgen vor?", fragte Snape nach kurzem Zögern.

„Ich denke, wir reisen weiter. Also werden wir einem Reisebüro einen kleinen Besuch abstatten", meinte Harry in einem möglichst unverfänglichen Ton. Runzelte aber die Stirn. Er wusste, dass das nicht die ursprüngliche Frage gewesen war.

So sehr er Snapes Anwesenheit auch genoss, so sehr quälte sie ihn auch. Der junge Mann sehnte sich danach, den anderen in den Arm zu schließen, ihm ganz nah zu sein. Es hungerte ihn regelrecht danach.

„Ich zieh mich auf mein Zimmer zurück", kündigte Harry schließlich an und stand auf.

„Es ist in der Tat schon spät", meinte Snape und erhob sich ebenfalls.

Schweigend gingen sie zum Aufzug und betraten diesen zusammen mit einem jungen Ehepaar.

Bei Merlin, er hielt das nicht mehr aus. So konnte es einfach nicht weitergehen. Er musste etwas tun. 

Harry spürte wie ihn Snape von der Seite musterte, spürte das vertraute Prickeln in sich aufsteigen.

Das Ehepaar nickte ihnen kurz zu und entstieg dann dem Aufzug.

Kaum hatten sich die Türen wieder geschlossen, stürzte sich Harry auch schon auf den Zaubertränkemeister. Er drängte den völlig überrumpelten Snape an die Wand, drückte dessen Arme links und rechts neben dessen Kopf und presste seine Lippen hungrig auf die des „Gefangenen".

Ein leises „Pling" und aufgeregtes Geschnatter ließen Harry in seinem Tun innehalten. Heftig atmend schaute er zur Tür, die sich mittlerweile wieder geöffnet hatte. Auf dem Flur davor, stand eine Schar älterer Damen, die aufgeregt und empört durcheinander tuschelten und mit entsetzten Blicken Harry und Snape anstarrten.

Der junge Mann gab den älteren frei und stürmte mit hochrotem Kopf aus dem Aufzug, durch die Damen hindurch und ziellos den Gang hinunter.

Noch nie in seinem Leben war ihm etwas derart peinlich gewesen. Am liebsten wäre er in diesem Moment tot gewesen. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht? – Nichts.

Ziemlich aufgelöst erreichte Harry schließlich sein Zimmer.

Dort versuchte er sich in einem warmen, wohlduftenden Schaumbad zu entspannen. Er hatte zwar erst heute Morgen gebadet, aber egal. Schaumbäder konnte man nie zu viele nehmen und sie halfen so ziemlich gegen alles. Davon hatte sich Harry in den letzten Wochen selbst überzeugt.

Und tatsächlich sah die ganze Sache schon nicht mehr so schlimm aus, als Harry aus der Wanne kletterte und sich in seinen Bademantel hüllte.

Gerade als er aus dem Badezimmer trat, klopfte es an der Tür.

#####

So, ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen ^^.


	7. Kapitel 6: und Reaktion

Dank geht an LeakyC für´s Betalesen * knuddel*. (Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich auf eine Slash-Szene "näher" eingehe, darum brauchte ich vorab eine Meinung und habt bitte Nachsicht ^^.) 

@Tarivi: Ich hoffe, dass es auch dir wieder besser geht * knuddel*. Dieses Kapitel endet ohne Cliffhänger. Bin ja net so ^^. 

@idril.tinuviel: Irgendwann schaff ich´s noch ^^. (Und dann krieg ich den Nobelpreis ;P ) 

@TheSnitch: Freut mich, wenn´s dir so gut gefällt * geschmeichelt fühl*. Die Bücher sind von Anne Rice. Ich hab beide Filme gesehen und für mich gibt es nur einen Lestat: Tom Cruise ^^ * sabber*. (Okay, Stewart Townsend ist auch net gerade hässlich * g*.) Aber mit dem Film zu KdV kann ich mich irgendwie nicht anfreunden. Hab den nur ein Mal gesehen und fand ihn schlecht, sorry. (Aber die Musik war geilo.) 

@WAH: * rot werd* So gut isses gar net. (Frag idril * ggg*.) 

****

6. .... und Reaktion (oder Zimmerservice * lol*) 

Verwundert öffnete Harry die Tür. Er hatte doch gar nichts bestellt... 

„Was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht, Mister Potter?", fragte Snape mit funkelnden Augen und drängelte sich an dem vor Schreck erstarrten Harry vorbei ins Zimmer. 

Harry schluckte, seine Knie wurden weich und ihm wurde schlecht. Flach atmend schloss er langsam die Tür und drehte sich dann um. 

„Wobei?", fragte Harry vorsichtig und fasste seinen Zauberstab ins Auge, der auf seinem Nachttisch lag. Man konnte ja nie wissen, wozu Snape fähig war.

„Wobei?! Das kann ich Ihnen ziemlich genau sagen, Mister Potter!" Snape näherte sich Harry und dieser wich mit zittrigen Beinen zurück, bis er schließlich den Türknauf im Rücken spürte. Verdammt.

„Sie haben mich da einfach allein gelassen mit diesem Haufen frigider Moralapostel! Haben Sie eigentlich eine Vorstellung davon, was ich mir die letzte Stunde alles habe anhören müssen?!" Snape stand nun eine Armeslänge von Harry entfernt und der junge Mann sah es in den Augen des anderen blitzen. 

„Ich kann es mir denken", meinte Harry leise.

„Ach, können Sie? Haben Sie etwa schon mal eine Stunde in der Gesellschaft von verrückten alten Weibern verbracht, die einem weismachen wollen, dass man ein perverser alter Lüstling ist, der seine Seele nur noch durch den Eintritt in ein Kloster und völlige Selbstaufopferung retten kann?! Und die nach einer Stunde feststellen müssen, dass sie dem Leibhaftigen gegenüber sitzen?!" Plötzlich bekam Snape einen nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck. „Wer ist eigentlich der Leibhaftige?"

Harry merkte zu seinem Leidwesen, dass seine Mundwinkel sich immer weiter auseinandergezogen hatten, bis er schließlich breit grinste. Diese Vorstellung war einfach zu lustig. Bei Merlin, wie gerne wäre er bei diesem Gespräch dabei gewesen! Was musste Snape diesen alten Damen alles gesagt haben, dass sie in ihm den Satan persönlich sahen?

„Der Leibhaftige, oder auch Satan, Teufel, Luzifer, genannt, stellt in der christlichen Religion das leibhaftige Böse dar", erklärte Harry und konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen. „Meine Güte Professor, was haben Sie denen gesagt?"

„Nun, nachdem ich mir, für meinen Geschmack, lange genug dieses Gebrabbel angehört hatte", Snapes linker Mundwinkel zog sich nach oben und verlieh seinem Gesicht, zusammen mit den blitzenden schwarzen Augen, beinahe einen diabolischen Ausdruck, „habe ich den reizenden Damen in aller Ausführlichkeit erklärt, was ich gedachte, im Anschluss an ihren Vortrag zu tun."

Das Prickeln, das schon die ganze Zeit über da gewesen war, flammte plötzlich intensiv in Harrys Körper auf und ein überraschtes Stöhnen entfuhr Harry. 

„Was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht, Mister Potter, mich einfach zu küssen und dann zu verschwinden? Ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass Ihnen bereits jemand gesagt hätte, dass man sich die Finger verbrennen kann, wenn man sich auf ein Spiel einlässt, ohne den Gegenspieler zu kennen."

Mit diesen Worten griff Snape nach Harrys Bademantelgürtel und öffnete den lockeren Knoten. 

Harry sog scharf die Luft ein, als Snape eine Hand über seine nackte Brust nach unten gleiten ließ. Der Arm des Zaubertränkemeisters schlang sich um Harrys Taille und zog ihn dicht zu sich heran. Ohne weitere Umschweife vergrub Snape seine freie Hand in Harrys Nackenhaar und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, stieß seine Zunge fordernd in Harrys Mund, nahm diesen in Besitz.

Harry konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Er gab sich völlig diesem Kuss hin, vergrub seinerseits seine Hände in Snapes schwarzen Haaren. Er spürte, wie kühle Hände den Stoff von seinen Schultern streiften, wie Snapes feurige Lippen tiefer wanderten, seinen Hals hinunter, seine Brust in Besitz nahmen, wie Snape seine Brustwarzen reizte, bis Harry laut aufstöhnte, die Augen schloss und er den Kopf in den Nacken warf. Harry spürte, wie die kühlen Hände sich langsam erwärmten und seinen Körper zu erkunden begannen, zu streicheln, zu kneten. Er spürte, wie eine warme, feuchte Höhle sich um ihn schloss, ihn ganz in sich aufnahm... Oh Merlin....

Doch bevor die Erlösung eintrat, zog sich Snape zurück. 

Mühsam kehrte Harry in die Wirklichkeit zurück, öffnete seine Augen und sah Snape an, der mit boshaft-amüsiertem Lächeln und verschränkten Armen vor ihm stand.

„Das – ist – nicht – sehr – nett.", keuchte Harry, schnappte Snape beim Kragen und zog ihn zu sich, um ihn verlangend zu küssen. Aber Harry wollte mehr. Viel mehr. Ein loderndes Feuer hatte von seinem Inneren Besitz ergriffen und übernahm nun die Kontrolle. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck zeriss er Snapes Hemd und zerrte es ungeduldig von dessen Oberkörper. Dann küsste er ihn wieder, ließ seine Hände über die nackte Haut und in Snapes Hose gleiten, wo er deutlich spürte, dass das alles nicht ohne Auswirkungen auf Snape geblieben war und tatsächlich stöhnte der Zaubertränkemeister unter Harrys Berührungen äußerst aufreizend auf. Der junge Mann presste sich nun dicht an den anderen Körper und drängelte Richtung Bett. Dort angekommen, entledigte er Snape seiner restlichen Bekleidung und fiel gierig über den nun vollständig entblößten Körper her. Jeden Zentimeter erforschte er mit Lippen, Zunge oder seinen Händen.

Snape lag rücklings auf dem Bett, die Augen geschlossen, den Mund leicht geöffnet, die Hände in das Laken gekrallt.

„Mister Potter...", keuchte Snape heißer.

„Harry, Professor", nuschelte Harry und saugte und biss weiter an Snapes Brustwarze. Da spürte er, wie Snapes Hände sich in seinen Haaren vergruben und seinen Kopf nach oben zogen. Genau das hatte er sehen wollen, loderndes Feuer der Begierde in diesen schwarzen Augen, die sonst so blassen Wangen gerötet vor Leidenschaft. 

„Genug jetzt oder Sie....

„Du, Professor." Harry fand unter diesen Umständen, könnte Snape ihn ruhig duzen. 

„Oder du bringst uns um den ganzen Spaß."

Neugierde erwachte in Harry und er übergab die Führung an Snape.... Severus. 

Bei Merlin, so hatte er sich das niemals vorgestellt, nicht einmal zu träumen gewagt. Allein Severus' harte, tiefe Stöße hätten ausgereicht, um Harry jenseits von Gut und Böse zu bringen, doch Severus' Hand brachte ihn an den Rand der Ekstase. 

Verschwitzt, erschöpft und außer Atem lagen sie schließlich nebeneinander. Harry drehte sich auf die Seite und beobachtete unter halbgeschlossenen Augenlidern seinen Liebhaber, der mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Rücken lag und dessen Brustkorb sich weit hob und senkte. 

„Das hast du so den alten Damen beschrieben, Professor?", fragte Harry leise und sah, wie Severus lächelte. 

„So ungefähr. Und wenn du mich schon duzt, dann lass wenigstens das Professor weg."

„Ist gut, Professor", grinste Harry. 

Severus schnaubte leise und setzte sich auf. Wollte er etwa gehen? 

„Bleib", flüsterte Harry. 

Doch Snape stand auf und ging zur Tür. 

„Äh, Severus, du hast nichts an", wies Harry den anderen auf diese kleine Tatsache hin. Ihn störte das nicht im Geringsten, eher im Gegenteil. (Er fand es eher bedauerlich, dass er seine Brille nicht aufhatte.) Aber nackt durch die Hotelflure zu spazieren, war doch etwas brisant. 

„Unglaublich scharfsinnig beobachtet", meinte der Angesprochene trocken und knipste das Licht aus. 


	8. Kapitel 7: Gespräche

@idril.tinuviel: Yippie! * g* Mehr davon?

Diese Geschichte missachtet meine Pläne völlig respektlos. Sie macht was sie will. Ich hab keine Kontrolle mehr... * drop*

Dieses Kapitel ist völlig idiotisch. Genauso wie die nächsten Drei, soweit ich das bis jetzt überblicken kann. 

**7. Gespräche * g***

Harry fuhr panisch aus dem Schlaf. Hatte er das alles nur geträumt? Oh bitte nicht. Das würde er nicht ertragen. 

Langsam gewöhnten sich seine Augen an das dämmrige Dunkel seines Hotelzimmers und er blickte mit klopfendem Herzen neben sich. 

Undeutlich konnte er eine Silhouette ausmachen und er hörte leisen, regelmäßigen Atem. Kein Traum. Merlin sei Dank. Da lag tatsächlich Professor Snape, Zaubertränkemeister von Hogwarts, neben ihm, Harry Potter, im Bett. Nackt. Wenn ihm das jemand vor einer Woche gesagt hätte, denjenigen hätte er glattweg ausgelacht oder ihm gar einen Fluch auf den Hals gejagt. Und jetzt.... 

Harry kuschelte sich an Snapes Rücken, schlang seinen Arm um den anderen Mann.

„Schnarch mir ja nicht ins Ohr"; brummelte dieser verschlafen.

Harry grinste nur und drückte dem Professor einen Kuss aufs Schulterblatt. Dann vergrub er sein Gesicht in Snapes Nacken und schlief wieder ein, vollkommen zufrieden mit sich und der Welt.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bereits am Nachmittag saßen die beiden an Bord eines Flugzeugs, das sich in diesem Moment anschickte abzuheben.

Harry genoss dieses Gefühl. Er liebte das Fliegen, ob nun auf einem Besen oder in einem Flugzeug. 

Severus hingegen saß mit verkniffenem Gesichtsausdruck neben ihm, die Finger um die Sitzlehnen gekrallt.

Harry wusste, dass der Zaubertränkemeister versuchte seine Flugangst heroisch zu verbergen. („Ich habe keine Angst vor dem Fliegen, Mister Potter!" – „Natürlich nicht Severus." – „Ich traue nur diesen Muggel... äh Flug... äh Dingens nicht über den Weg. Das ist etwas völlig anderes." – „Natürlich Severus. Aber wie auch immer, ich bin bei dir." – „Das hilft mir ungemein, wenn dieses Monster plötzlich explodiert...")

Lächelnd legte Harry eine Hand auf Severus' verkrampfte Finger. 

„Entspann dich", flüsterte er dem älteren Mann zu. 

„Ich bin völlig entspannt!", fuhr Severus ihn an und eine Ader begann auf seiner Stirn zu pochen. 

Harry konnte nicht anders und grinste, ließ aber seine Hand da wo sie war und nicht nur, um Severus zu beruhigen. Er konnte einfach seine Finger nicht von dem Mann lassen. 

Es war einfach unglaublich. Heute Morgen hatte er nicht einmal aufstehen wollen. Wegen ihm hätten sie den ganzen Tag, das ganze Leben, in diesem Hotelzimmer, diesem Bett verbringen können. Da war kein innerer Drang mehr gewesen, keine Unruhe, die ihn zum Aufstehen gedrängt hatte, zum Weiterreisen. Ja, er war zufrieden gewesen. Nun ja, Hunger hatte er schon gehabt – auf Severus. Der hatte es sich dann auch nicht nehmen lassen, diesen zu stillen. 

Was gäbe Harry für die Gedanken des Zaubertränkemeisters. Was ging in dessen Kopf vor? Was fühlte er? Was war aus dem Hass geworden? Harry wagte es nicht zu fragen. Wenn Severus wollte, dass Harry seine Gedanken und Gefühle erfuhr, dann würde er sie ihm schon mitteilen. 

Gedankenversunken sah Harry aus dem Fenster, während er über Snapes Handrücken strich, diesen mit seinen Fingern zu liebkosen begann. 

„Fliegen Sie zum ersten Mal nach New Orleans?", hörte Harry wie aus weiter Ferne eine Frauenstimme.

„Ja", hörte er Severus antworten.

„Mein Mann und ich fliegen jedes Jahr dorthin", erklärte die Frau weiter.

„Wie schön."

„Hoch, sind Sie etwa Engländer?"

„Ja." Das hatte schon ziemlich gereizt geklungen.

„Nein, das ist ja toll! Hab ich an Ihrem Akzent erkannt. Wissen Sie, ich hatte mal eine Tante, die in England wohnte. Komische Person. Trinken Sie wirklich jeden Tag um 17 Uhr Tee und essen Kressesandwich dazu?"

„Nein."

„Na, das wär auch zu komisch gewesen. Und was führt Sie in die Staaten?"

„Er." 

Harry konnte nur erahnen, dass Severus in seine Richtung genickt hatte. Anstatt sich nun höflicherweise dem Gespräch anzuschließen, gab Harry vor zu schlafen.

„Sie machen Urlaub mit Ihrem Sohn?! Das ist ja wunderbar! Unsere Kinder wollten seit sie 14 waren nicht mehr mit uns verreisen. Nicht wahr Hugh? Sag doch auch mal was", forderte die Frau ihren Mann auf. 

Harry spürte, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht schoss und zog sofort seine Finger von Snapes Hand zurück. 

Wie würde Severus nun reagieren?

„Er ist nicht....", begann Snape.

„Sehen Sie mal hier. Das ist unser Ältester mit drei Monaten. Ein richtiger Wonneproppen..."

Anscheinend hatte die Frau begonnen, dem Zaubertränkemeister Kinderfotos von ihren Abkömmlingen zu zeigen. Harry verkniff sich ein Grinsen und hörte Severus resigniert seufzen. Diese Seufzer waren verboten verführerisch. Dieser Mann war verboten verführerisch.... Verdammt, wann kamen sie endlich im Hotel an? 

Oh, und wenn sie erst dort wären, dann würde er sich sehr viel Zeit dafür nehmen, Severus auszuziehen....

Harry schlug die Augen auf.

„Wann, verdammt, landet endlich dieses Flugzeug?" knirschte er.

„Oho, da kann es wohl einer kaum mehr abwarten, was?", grinste die Frau neben Severus, die Harry auf um die Sechzig schätzte. 

Snape warf Harry einen fragenden Blick zu. 

„Ja, ich bin wirklich schon verdammt heiß", meinte Harry und lächelte versonnen.

„Das kann ich gut verstehen", meinte die Frau und nickte wissend. „New Orleans ist auch wirklich eine faszinierende Stadt. Das beinahe schon tropische Klima ist aber nicht jeder Manns Sache. Manchen schlägt das schwüle Wetter ganz schön auf den Kreislauf."

„Hm, ich mag es schweißtreibend", kommentierte Harry und sah, wie es in Snapes Augen aufblitzte. 

„Erst letztes Jahr haben wir eine Frau getroffen, die hat das überhaupt nicht vertragen. Der Arzt hat ihr zu Eiswürfeln geraten."

„Eiswürfel? Ja, ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass das eine sehr, äh, stimulierende Wirkung hat, wenn man sich einen Eiswürfel über den Körper gleiten lässt." Um seine Worte zu unterstreichen fuhr sich Harry mit dem Zeigefinger vom Kinn abwärts über den Kehlkopf bis zur Brust. Wohl wissend, dass Snapes Blick auf ihm ruhte und dass sich das Prickeln mal wieder äußerst erregend intensivierte.

„Genau, den Eiswürfel entweder aufs Dekoltee oder in den Nacken. Ich sage Ihnen, das wirkt wahre Wunder. Sagen Sie, wollen Sie vielleicht auch ein paar Kinderfotos sehen? Oder interessieren sich so junge Leute nicht für so etwas?"

„Oh, ich würde sie mir sehr gern anschauen."

Harry lehnte sich halb über Severus und legte, durch seinen Körper verdeckt, eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel des Zaubertränkemeisters. Dieser sog daraufhin scharf die Luft ein. Während er sich nun die Lebensgeschichte der beiden, inzwischen erwachsenen, Kinder von Misses Wilkes, anhörte, ließ er seine Hand an Severus' Oberschenkel auf- und abgleiten. 

Als sich Snapes Atmung verräterisch vertiefte und Harrys Hand eine äußerst eindeutige Ausbeulung ertastete, stellte er sein Tun ein. 

Harry wagte es nicht, in Severus' Gesicht zu sehen, geschweige denn in dessen schwarze Augen, die in diesem Moment höchst wahrscheinlich einen qualvollen Tod versprachen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Entsprechend missgelaunt kletterte Severus am frühen Abend aus dem Flugzeug, Harry und eine immer noch redende Misses Wilkes im Schlepptau. Der junge Mann betrieb höfliche Konversation während er seinen Blick nicht von Snapes Hintern losreißen konnte, der sich verführerisch unter dem Stoff abzeichnete. 

„Ach, sie sind ja beide so nett. Hoffentlich laufen wir uns noch mal über den Weg"; flötete Misses Wilkes zum Abschied und schleppte dann ihren Mann hinter sich her durch die Menge.

„Nur über meine Leiche", kommentierte Severus.

„Selbst schuld. Wer von uns beiden wollte denn unbedingt nach New Orleans?"

„Jetzt trödel da nicht rum", meinte der Zaubertränkemeister nur barsch und bahnte sich einen Weg Richtung Ausgang.

„Du kannst es wohl kaum mehr erwarten, was?"

„Soll ich jetzt an dieser Stelle einen berühmten Mann zitieren?", fragte Snape und wand sich Harry zu. Die schwarzen Augen glichen glühenden Kohlen und Harry las darin unerhörte Verheißungen. 

„Wenn du mich damit meinst, dann spar dir den Atem, steig in das Taxi und trödel da nicht rum."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ihr Hotel war klein, aber bezaubernd. Die Zimmer waren um einen Innenhof angelegt und über eine hölzerne Umrundung zu erreichen. Die Luft war erfüllt vom Duft der unzähligen Blumen, die den Innenhof und den hölzernen Steg schmückten. 

„Und das ist Ihr Zimmer", erklärte die junge Frau von der Rezeption und drückte Snape die Schlüssel in die Hand.

„Ah, danke und das ist Ihr Trinkgeld." Damit schob er die Frau aus dem Zimmer. „Und jetzt zu dir", meinte er an Harry gewand. „Ich glaube, wir müssen uns dringend über diesen Flug unterhalten..."

Zwischen Harry und Severus entbrannte eine hitzige Debatte. Sowohl Snapes, als auch Harrys Argumentation schien für den anderen ziemlich überzeugend zu sein, wenn sich auch die Standpunkte zunächst verhärteten.

Schließlich gelangte man zu einer Einigung, die für beide Seiten äußerst zufriedenstellend war.

„Gut, dass wir darüber gesprochen haben", meinte Harry und kuschelte sich an Severus.

„Bin ganz deiner Meinung"; gähnte der Zaubertränkemeister.

„Schlaf gut", seufzte Harry.

Ruhiger, gleichmäßiger Atem verriet Harry, dass sein Liebhaber genau das tat. Lächelnd schloss auch der junge Mann seine Augen.


	9. Kapitel 8: Lion und Serpens

@tinkita: kurz und bündig: danke ^^

@LeakyC: Danke fürs Betalesen ^^. Ich weiß leider auch nicht, warum du nicht aus dem Grinsen rauskommst... * g*

@idril.tinuviel: Ich versuch so weiter zumachen. Kann aber nix versprechen ^^.

@pale_slytherin: Solch ein Lob aus deinem Mund... * im erdboden versink*. 

A/N: Wer in den nächsten zwei Kapiteln auf viel "Anne Rice" hofft * g*, den muss ich leider enttäuschen. (Wobei hier zumindest New Orleans auftaucht ^^.) Diese Story ist sehr launenabhängig... Aber spätestens in Kapitel 11 (sollte es das jemals geben) wird es wieder mehr in diese Richtung gehen. Denke ich.

8. Lion und Serpens

New Orleans war in der Tat eine faszinierende Stadt. Der Südstaatenflair, der französische Einfluss, das tropische Klima, der exotische Tatsch, das alles hatte einen überaus reizenden und unwiderstehlichen Charme. 

Besonders die alten Villen schienen es Severus angetan zu haben. Einen ganzen Tag lang schleppte er Harry in der schwülen Sommerhitze durch den Garden District und philosophierte über die Architektur und den Stil. Doch als sie am zweiten Tag ihres Aufenthalts hinaus in Richtung der Sümpfe gingen, waren all die Bauten vom Vortag schlagartig vergessen. 

Völlig hingerissen bestaunte der Zaubertränkemeister die großen alten Plantagenvillen und Harry konnte sich an Severus' Gesichtsausdruck gar nicht satt sehen. 

„Das ist es", murmelte Snape und ließ seinen Blick liebevoll über eine heruntergekommene Villa gleiten. 

„Was ist was?", fragte Harry und sah sich verwirrt in dem verwilderten Garten um.

„Dieses Haus. Dieser Garten. Das ist es."

„Äh, aha."

Severus setzte sich in wieder in Bewegung und steuerte zielstrebig auf den Eingang zu.

„Was machst du da?"

„Ich will mir dieses Prachtstück von innen ansehen."

„Du kannst doch da nicht einfach rein."

„Und wieso nicht? Da wohnt schließlich niemand. Außerdem will ich sichergehen."

„Sichergehen?"

„Na, bevor ich mir die Mühe mache und mich mit einem Muggel wegen dem Kauf auseinandersetze, will ich schon wissen, ob sich der Aufwand auch wirklich lohnt."

„Kaufen?!"

„Sagte ich doch gerade."

„A...Aber...."

„Was?", fragte Snape und verschwand in dem Gebäude.

Völlig perplex stand Harry da und starrte auf das Haus. Severus wollte nach New Orleans ziehen? In dieses Haus? Einfach so? Das ging nicht einfach so! 

Harry stürmte in das Haus.

„Severus?!"

„Hier hinten!"

Der junge Mann ging durch den Eingangsbereich und fand Severus schließlich in einem großen hellen Raum wieder. Auf dem Gesicht des Zaubertränkemeisters lag ein entrückter Ausdruck, in den Harry sofort versank.

„Ist das nicht umwerfend?", fragte Severus.

„Hm", stimmte Harry zu und meinte damit etwas völlig Anderes als Severus.

„Das muss früher ein kleiner Ballsaal gewesen sein", überlegte Severus. „Aber ich hab dafür schon ganz andere Pläne."

Harry riss sich zusammen und konzentrierte seine Gedanken wieder auf das eigentliche Problem.

„Wie stellst du dir das eigentlich alles vor? Ich meine, wann... wie....?"

„Wenn alles ausgestanden ist, dann kommen wi...." Severus stockte und blickte beinahe verlegen aus der großen Fensterfront.

Hatte er gerade „wir" sagen wollen? Für Severus existierte ein „wir"? Er tauchte in Severus' Zukunftsplanung auf? Das war ja wunderbar!

„Dann kommen wir?", hakte Harry, innerlich wie ein Honigkuchenpferd strahlend, nach.

„Nichts", meinte Severus und nuschelte noch irgendetwas von Kuba, während seine Miene plötzlich so verschlossen war wie eh und je.

Lächelnd ging Harry zu Snape hinüber und nahm dessen Gesicht zwischen seine Hände.

„Ich will da sein, wo auch du bist und wenn du meinst, hier glücklich zu werden, dann kann ich mir nichts Schöneres vorstellen, als hier mit dir zu leben."

„Meine Güte, bist du kitschig", erwiderte Severus spöttisch und drückte Harry einen flüchtigen Kuss auf den Hals. „Und jetzt lass uns gehen."

„Wieso?", fragte Harry verwirrt. 

„Weil mir danach ist", meinte Severus, doch Harry entging der Schatten, der kurz über das markante und geliebte Gesicht huschte, keineswegs.

Wenn Sev ihn doch an seinen Gedanken teilhaben lassen würde...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Schweigend schlenderten sie durch die Straßen, als Harry plötzlich einen kleinen Tattoo-Laden entdeckte. Ein Tattoo... Harry blieb völlig in Gedanken stehen.

„Was ist?", fragte Severus.

„Ich lass mich tätowieren", erklärte Harry und grinste schelmisch.

„Du lässt dich was?"

„Tätowieren."

„Steht das auch auf dieser ominösen Liste?", fragte Severus mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Ja, seit gerade eben", meinte Harry und betrat den Laden. 

Fünf Minuten später lag Harry mit entblößtem Rücken auf einer Liege und grinste Severus an, der vor ihm auf einem Stuhl saß und missbilligend die Stirn runzelte. Als jedoch der Inhaber des Ladens mit der Nadel ansetzte, verflog das Grinsen auf Harrys Gesicht schlagartig. Verdammt, das tat weh.

Dafür grinste nun Severus sein diabolisches Grinsen und Harry war sich sicher, dass sich der Zaubertränkemeister über jedes schmerzverursachte Stirnrunzeln oder Zucken von ihm diebisch freute. 

Nach einer schier endlosen Tortur, so schien es zumindest Harry, war es vorbei und zwischen seinen Schultern brannte es wie Feuer. Dennoch betrachtete Harry neugierig das Kunstwerk in einem Spiegel und war äußerst zufrieden.

Ein geflügelter Löwe mit einem Schwert in der Tatze, prangte nun auf der geröteten Haut zwischen seinen Schulterblättern. Das Besondere daran war jedoch, dass sich um den Löwen eine Schlange wand, die in die gleiche Richtung strebte wie das Schwert.

„Und, was hältst du davon?", fragte Harry seinen Geliebten.

„Soviel Tiefsinn hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut", meinte Severus und schmunzelte. 

„Tjaaa, man lernt nie aus, was? Und jetzt brauch ich eine Zigarre und einen großen Schluck Rum."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Spät in der Nacht lagen die beiden Zauberer in ihrem Hotelbett und die kühle, blumenduftgeschwängerte Luft die durch das offene Fenster hereinströmte, hinterließ eine Gänsehaut auf den beiden nackten Körpern. 

Harry lag bäuchlings auf Snape, stützte sein Kinn mit einer Hand auf Severus' Brustkorb ab und fuhr mit der anderen Snapes Schulterknochen nach. Der Zaubertränkemeister benutzte einen Arm als Kopfunterlage und die Finger der anderen Hand strichen zärtlich Harrys Rückgrat auf und ab, wobei er jedoch den vom Tätowieren gereizten Teil des Rückens ausließ.

„Wirst du das Haus nun kaufen?", fragte Harry leise.

„Ich weiß nicht."

„Tu es." Harry wusste, dass Severus es wollte.

„Meinst du?"

„Ja."

„Weißt du was?"

„Nein."

„Ab jetzt werde ich dich Lion nennen", grinste Severus. 

„Tu das, _Serpens_", meinte Harry ebenfalls grinsend.


	10. Kapitel 9: Wildlife Romantik

So, Freude! Ich bin zurück am PC. Die computerlose Zeit ist durchgestanden, nur mein Tief noch nicht ganz... aber ich arbeite daran! (Ebenso an meinen Storys ;) ) 

@tita-kun: Joa, das Pairing hat schon was * g*. Find ich ja entzückend, dass du so verzaubert bist ^^. Und hier kommt auch endlich die Fortsetzung. 

@tinkita: Und wieder hat´s etwas länger gedauert *hüstel*. Sorry. Dafür sind die nächsten beiden Kapitel schon fertig... 

@Tarivi: Hoffentlich macht dir das Kapitel hier auch Spaß und das mit dem Reviewn, nehmen wir beide einfach mal nicht so eng *g*. 

@Besserweiss: Die Geschichte wollte leider nicht sehr lange in New Orleans ausharren... Ich war machtlos *grummel*. Aber die Luft kann anderswo ja auch prickelnd sein ^^. (Mein Rechtschreibprogramm mag 'Tatsch'... das dumme Dinge *g*.) 

@Ayida: Find Sev auch süß ^^. Hm, süchtig sagst du, oh wei. Kann ich das verantworten? * g* 

@Leaky: Tjaha, ich bin halt ein verkanntes Genie * kicher*, das sich in diesem Fall erst nach dem ersten Kapitel offenbart... * spinn*. 

So, genug gelabert. Weiter mit der Story. 

Warnung: Roter Schmalzalarm! Ich werd noch mal die Tränen-Kitsch-Königin * lol*. 

Aber keine Panik, im nächsten Kapitel gibt´s dafür Action und weniger Schmalz ^^. 

**9.** ** Wildlife - Romantik**

__

„Sieh genau hin, Harry Potter", sagte Voldemort und Harry war unfähig sich zu bewegen, sich abzuwenden, musste mit ansehen, wie der Lord seine Freunde, einen nach dem anderen, tötete. 

Mollys schlimmster Alptraum wurde nun zur Realität. Sein_ schlimmster Alptraum wurde zur Realität._

Ron schrie unter Todesqualen auf und er konnte ihm nicht helfen.

„Li, wach auf."

Severus' Stimme. 

„Lion, du träumst wieder."

Mühsam befreite Harry sich aus dem zähen Brei, in dem sein Bewusstsein feststeckte und kehrte in die Realität zurück. Es war dunkel und sein Körper war schweißüberströmt. Ihn fror. 

„Severus", murmelte er erstickt und spürte, wie ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Starke Armen schlangen sich zärtlich um ihn, wiegten ihn sanft hin und her. Severus herber Duft umfing ihn.

„Ist ja gut. Ich bin hier", flüsterte Severus beruhigend. „Sch. Es war nur ein Traum. Nur ein Traum."

Harry schmiegte sich an Severus' warmen Körper und beruhigte sich allmählich wieder, wie schon so oft in den vergangenen drei Wochen. 

Severus war da, hielt ihn fest, beschützte ihn, wenn Harry wieder und wieder von schrecklichen Alpträumen geplagt wurde. 

Es bedurfte keiner Worte, damit Harry Severus Gefühle kannte. Alles was der Zaubertränkemeister tat, drückte mehr aus, als es Tausende von Worten jemals gekonnt hätten. Es war nicht wichtig zu wissen, warum. Wichtig war nur zu wissen, dass. Vielleicht hatte es einfach nur des Abstandes von allem bedurft, um diese Liebe zum Blühen zu bringen. Aber was vergangen war, war vorbei. Für Harry zählte nur das Jetzt. Und jetzt war er geborgen und müde. Er spürte, wie die Müdigkeit seinen Körper zurückeroberte, wie sich warme Mattheit in seine Glieder schlich, ihm die Augen zufallen ließ. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Am frühen Mittag erreichten sie den kleinen Bergsee, den ihnen ihr Gastwirt beschrieben hatte. 

„Ist das nicht herrlich, Pens?", fragte Harry strahlend und genoss den Anblick der baumumringten Lichtung, die fast vollkommen von dem kleinen See ausgefüllt wurde, in dessen kristallklarem Wasser sich der Himmel spiegelte. 

Hier, hoch oben in den kanadischen Bergen, abseits von der Touristenroute, war die Natur noch unberührt und man konnte fast ihre Wildheit spüren. 

„Ganz ehrlich? Mir hat New Orleans besser gefallen. Mir hat sogar New York besser gefallen. Das hier ist mir zu... ursprünglich", krittelte Snape und hockte sich naserümpfend auf einen umgestürzten Baumstamm. 

„Großstadtjunkie", konterte Harry. „Aber wenn wir nicht hergekommen wären, dann hätte ich dich nie in diesen sexy schwarzen Jeans gesehen." Mit diesen Worten legte er seinen Rucksack ab und streckte einen Finger in das blaue Nass. Sofort zog er ihn wieder zurück. „Brr, ist das kalt. Genau das, was ich gesucht habe."

„Und du willst warum genau da reinspringen?", fragte Severus ohne weiter auf Harrys Bemerkung einzugehen. 

„Weil es auf meiner Liste steht", meinte Harry, während er begann, sich seiner Kleider zu entledigen.

„Das ist natürlich ein wirklich gewichtiger und intelligenter Grund."

„Ja, nicht wahr?", fragte der junge Mann grinsend. 

„So was kann auch nur einem Gryffindor einfallen", grummelte Snape und ließ seinen Blick wollüstig über Harrys splitterfasernackten Körper wandern. 

„Und nur ein Slytherin kann so etwas sagen und gleichzeitig an etwas völlig Anderes denken, und das ohne rot zu werden."

„Altkluger Bursche."

Harry atmete noch einmal durch und rannte dann auf den See zu. Eiskaltes Wasser spritzte um ihn herum auf, drohte ihm die Sinne zu rauben. Er tauchte unter. Die Kälte presste ihm die Luft aus den Lungen und seine Haut zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Dann tauchte er wieder auf und sog tief die frische, klare und würzige Bergesluft ein. Das war das Leben.

„Wohooooo!", rief Harry und drehte eine Runde. 

„Hätten wir das jetzt erledigt, ja? Können wir dann endlich in das zurückkehren, was die Muggel Zivilisation nennen?"

„Nein. Ich find's schön hier. Lass uns noch ein paar Stunden hier bleiben." 

„Und was sollen wir hier tun? Bären jagen? Fährten lesen? Insekten sammeln? Uns einen Naturschock holen?"

„Serpens, weißt du eigentlich, dass du lustig bist?"

„Lustig?! Ich bin nicht lustig! Ich bin ein..."

„Ein böser, schwarzer Mann. Natürlich. Und schrecklich lustig."

„Jetzt werd mal nicht unverschämt."

„Wäre es sehr unverschämt zu fragen, ob du mich vielleicht wärmen würdest?", fragte Harry und stakste bibbernd und mit blauen Lippen aus dem See.

„Das wäre es in der Tat. Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich dich so kalt und nass wie du bist anfassen werde?"

„Dann willst du also riskieren, dass ich mir hier den Tod hole?"

„Selbst Schuld, mein Lieber."

Schlotternd stand Harry am Seeufer und sah mit Dackelblick zu Severus hinüber. 

„Ach", meinte Severus, ging zu Harry und schloss ihn in die Arme. Der junge Mann drückte sich wohlig seufzend an den warmen Körper. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wenig später lagen die beiden auf der Wiese und ließen sich die warme Sonne auf die nackte Haut scheinen. 

Harry lag auf dem Rücken, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, die Augen geschlossen. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Herz mit der Sonne um die Wette strahlte, so wohl, so gut fühlte er sich. Er hätte in diesem Moment die ganze Welt umarmen können. Konnte man eigentlich vor Glück platzen?

„Pens?", fragte Harry und schlug die Augen auf.

Severus lag neben ihm auf der Seite, den Kopf auf die Hand gestützt und hatte ihn wohl die ganze Zeit betrachtet. Harry sah, wie sich der Zaubertränkemeister verstohlen... eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel wischte? Ha? 

„Was...?", begann Harry. 

„Du bist wunderschön, weiß du das?"

Völlig überrascht starrte Harry den anderen Mann an. In diesem Moment lag so viel Liebe in diesen schwarzen Augen, so viel Zärtlichkeit in dem vom Leben gezeichneten Gesicht, dass Harry gar nicht wusste, wie ihm geschah. Seine Gefühle überwältigten ihn und ihm schossen Tränen in die Augen. 

Harry öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern.

„Sag nichts." 

Harry sah, wie sich eine einzelne Träne aus Severus' Auge stahl und sich einen Weg die Wange hinab suchte. Severus' wollte sie wieder fortwischen, doch Harry hielt ihn auf und küsste die Träne fort, kostete den salzigen Geschmack. Dann legte er zärtlich seine Lippen auf Severus' und begann den sehnigen Körper mit einer Geduld und Hingabe zu liebkosen, als hätten sie alle Zeit der Welt, als hätte er einen zerbrechlichen, unendlich kostbaren Schatz vor sich. 


	11. Kapitel10: Crazy in love

@tinkita: so, das ging jetzt etwas schneller ^^

@LeakyC: *knuddel* mittlerweile haste ja ne mail ^^. und zum nächsten kap, joah... *ggg*... werd mich in den nächsten an die fortsetzung machen. mal sehen wo das enden wird *lach*.

@bloody death eather: *ggg* mach ich ja.

@Ayida: und wieder einen menschen glücklich gemacht *seufz*. schön, dass es dir gefällt und danke für das lob ^^.

so, das kapitel ist etwas, äh, verrückt... seht es mir nach und freut euch auf das nächste *bg*.

**10. Crazy (in love *g*)**

Die Sonne brannte erbarmungslos auf die Ewige Stadt. Trotzdem drängelten sich Unmassen von Touristen durch Rom und Harry und Severus hatten Glück gehabt, überhaupt noch ein Zimmer zu ergattern. 

Drei Tagen waren sie nun schon hier, aber sehr viel hatten die Beiden von den Sehenswürdigkeiten noch nicht gesehen. Der Grund war das selbstgemachte, italienische Eis, auf das Harry bereits bei ihrer Ankunft aufmerksam geworden war und von dem er sehr schnell festgestellt hatte, dass es auf Severus noch besser schmeckte. 

„Lion, du brauchst gar nicht so gucken. Heute gibt's das Eis erst abends. Nichts gegen dich, aber wenn wir schon hier sind, würd ich auch gerne was von _Rom_ sehen.", meinte Severus und zog Harry an dem Eisstand vorbei, Richtung Petersdom.

„Okay, aber nur weil du´s bist", grinste Harry.

Der Bau beeindruckte sogar Harry und andächtig durchschritten sie die ehrwürdigen Hallen des Doms – nun, so gut das in dem Gedränge eben ging. 

Plötzlich packte Severus Harry fest am Arm.

Fragend sah Harry in das Gesicht des Zaubertränkemeisters, der angespannt in die Menge starrte. Harry folgte dem Blick und entdeckte schließlich zwei Männer, die sich unauffällig umsahen. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

Snape dirigierte Harry aus der Kirche und sie schlenderten in die nächste kleine Seitenstraße, wo Severus den jungen Mann blitzschnell in einen Hauseingang zog. Harry wollte gerade fragen, was das alles sollte, als ihm Severus eine Hand auf den Mund presste und ihn tiefer in den Schatten drückte. In diesem Moment tauchten die beiden Männer aus dem Dom auf und schritten zielstrebig an ihnen vorbei. Nach schier endlosen Minuten gab Severus Harry wieder frei.

„Könntest du mich mal bitte aufklären?", verlangte Harry.

„Malefices.", kam die prompte Antwort. 

„Was?"

„Kopfgeldjäger."

„Und die suchen mich?"

Severus nickte.

Kopfgeldjäger? Harry kannte solche Leute nur aus Filmen. Und jetzt waren diese Typen hier in Rom und hatten es auf ihn abgesehen? Das konnte doch nicht sein. Wie sollte man ihn gefunden haben? Er hatte doch extra auf jeglichen Zauber oder Kontakt zur Zaubererwelt verzichtet. 

„Wir sollten hier verschwinden.", meinte Severus ernst und Harry nickte nur. Man hatte ihn tatsächlich gefunden.

Schweigend gingen sie zurück zum Hotel. Doch als sie kurz davor standen, packte Severus Harry schon wieder am Arm. Vor dem Eingang standen die beiden Malefices. Verdammt. Und sie hatten sie entdeckten, denn sie starrten nun direkt in ihre Richtung. 

Severus fluchte leise vor sich hin. 

„Los, apparier zurück in den Hauseingang", meinte Sev nach kurzem Zögern. Harry tat wie ihm geheißen, ohne auf die umstehenden Touristen zu achten.

Kaum erschien er dort, zog Severus ihn auch schon mit sich. Sie eilten auf die Menschenmasse vor dem Dom zu und Harry wagte einen Blick zurück. Er traute seinen Augen nicht, als er die beiden Malefices nur wenige Meter hinter sich sah.

„Wie machen die das?"

„A.Z.Ag.", war Severus' Antwort.

„Bitte, was ist das nun wieder?"

„Apparierte Zauberer Aufspürgerät", erklärte Severus.

„Ach du verdammte Scheiße. Und jetzt?"

„Versuchen wir, sie abzuhängen."

Severus suchte sich seinen Weg durch Rom, immer darauf bedacht, möglichst viele Menschen um sich zu haben. Harry folgte ihm, ohne zu wissen, wohin es ging. Er hegte jedoch den leisen Verdacht, dass Severus das auch nicht wusste. 

Im Grunde war es auch egal, Hauptsache weg von diesen Kopfgeldjägern. 

Mit einem Mal steuerte Severus zielstrebig auf ein Motorrad zu und blieb direkt davor stehen.

Dann schwang er sich auf das Gefährt.

„Aufsteigen!", befahl er Harry.

„Bist du dir sicher....?"

„Mister Potter!"

Das genügte. Harry stieg hinter Severus auf das Motorrad und konnte sich gerade noch an dem Zaubertränkemeister festhalten, bevor dieser losfuhr - erstaunlich gut, wie Harry feststellte, und viel zu schnell für die stark befahrene Straße. 

Plötzlich sah Harry aus dem Augenwinkel ein anderes Motorrad direkt hinter sich. Er blickte sich um und sah direkt in das Gesicht eines äußerst unfreundlich dreinschauenden Typen. 

„Kannst du nicht etwas schneller fahren?!", brüllte er Severus gegen den Fahrtwind ins Ohr.

Snape beschleunigte die Fahrt tatsächlich und raste kurz darauf auf die Autobahn. Harry sah sich erneut um und sah zu seinem Entsetzen, wie der Kerl, der hinter dem Finsterling saß, seinen Zauberstab zückte. Der erste Fluch schoss auf sie zu und dank Severus' Schlangenlinien an ihnen vorbei.

Harry versuchte, seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche zu fischen, wobei er um ein Haar vom Motorrad gefallen wäre. Doch schließlich gelang es ihm und er feuerte nun seinerseits Flüche auf die Zauberer ab, die jedoch genauso wenig trafen. Wenigstens erschwerte es den Malefices die Verfolgung.

Severus raste nun von der Autobahn und wieder zurück in die Stadt. Im Hochgeschwindigkeitszickzack jagten sie durch die verstopften Straßen und schafften es schließlich, die Kopfgeldjäger abzuhängen. 

Als Severus endlich hielt und Harry wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, zitterten ihm die Knie. Doch der Zaubertränkemeister gönnte ihm keine Verschnaufpause. Er zog Harry hinter sich her durch die Stadt.

„Wo willst du denn hin?", fragte Harry außer Atem.

„England."

„Zu Fuß? Und überhaupt, ich will nicht nach England!" 

Abrupt blieb Harry stehen, wodurch auch Severus gestoppt wurde.

„Wir müssen aber zurück. Man hat dich entdeckt und es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis es hier nur so wimmelt von..."

„Dann verlassen wir Rom eben. Aber ich gehe nicht zurück nach England!", erklärte Harry und verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor der Brust.

„Man wird uns folgen."

„Dann schütteln wir sie eben ab. Lass mich ausreden. Wenn du nämlich Leute verfolgen und aufspüren kannst, was du sehr wohl kannst, wie wir beide wissen, dann dürfte es dir ja wohl auch nicht zu schwer fallen, Leuten aus dem Weg zu gehen. Und wie du gerade sehr eindrucksvoll demonstriert hast, können wir jeder Zeit flüchten." Das „Das ist doch spannend." ließ Harry lieber weg.

„Lion, das ist kein Spiel."

„Dann machen wir eben eins draus."

„Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst!?"

„Doch! Und erzähl mir jetzt nicht, dass es dich nicht reizt! Und hey, ich könnte dabei ja auch etwas von dir lernen."

„Du stellst dir das wohl sehr lustig vor, was? Ich hingegen denke daran, was Dumbledore mit mir anstellt, wenn der Lord dich in die Finger kriegt."

„Dann sorg dafür, dass das nicht passiert. Und vielen Dank auch, dass du dir Sorgen um _mich_ machst."

„Ich mach da nicht mit!"

„Und ich geh nicht nach England zurück. Noch nicht. Voldemort hin oder her. Ich will mir wenigstens für eine kurze Weile mal nicht von dem mein Leben diktieren lassen."

„Albus wird mir den Kopf abreißen!"

„Dazu muss er erst mal davon wissen."

„Glaub mir, er wird es wissen."

„Dann bezeuge ich das Gegenteil. Also, was ist?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das wirklich tue."

„Ist das ein _Ja_? Das ist ein _Ja_! Ja!" 

„Ich muss vollkommen verrückt sein", meinte Severus kopfschüttelnd.

„Ja, verrückt nach mir", grinste Harry und zog Severus in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.


	12. Kapitel 11: Geduld zum Ersten

Ayida: schon möglich, dass es spannend wird g. und wenn du beim letzten kapitel die demonstration mit dem eis vermisst hast, dann wirst du vielleicht jetzt entschädigt hihi.

Achtung: Ich setzte für dieses und das folgende Kapitel vorsichtshalber ein schwaches R oder eben ein starkes PG-13. Suchts euch aus ;)

**11. Geduld zum Ersten**

Es war eine klare Nacht. Der Mond stand als schmale Sichel am schwarzseidigen Himmel, der von unzähligen funkelnden Sternen geschmückt wurde.

Ein lauer, trockener Wind trug Sand aus der nahen Wüste in die Stadt und strich durch die stark belebten Straßen und Gassen Kairos, nahm das Gelächter und die Gesänge, die Gerüche mit sich, ließ Vorhänge sacht flattern und bauschte kurz die schwarzen Umhänge zweier Gestalten auf, die wie Schatten, lautlos und unbemerkt, über die Dächer der Stadt huschten.

Katzengleich, mit anmutigen, flinken Bewegungen strebten sie auf ihr Ziel zu.

Auf einem der Dächer am Stadtrand hielten sie schließlich inne und spähten hinaus in die Wüste, beobachteten eine zeitlang das Lichtspektakel um die Pyramiden, diese ewigen Monumente längst vergangener Zeiten.

Ein schwarzbehandschuhter Finger deutete schließlich Richtung Nil und die beiden Schatten setzten ihren Weg fort, steuerten auf die Lebensader Ägyptens zu, quer durch die Ausläufer der lybischen Wüste.

Ihr Ziel war ein kleines Boot, dessen weißes Segel hell gegen den Nachthimmel schimmerte.

In stummem Einverständnis huschten die beiden an Bord, trennten sich, um das Boot gleichzeitig auf beiden Seiten zu erkunden. Wie eine todbringende Bedrohung schlichen sich die schwarzen Schatten über die Planken.

Harry keuchte erschrocken auf, als sich von hinten ein Arm um seine Taille schlang, eine behandschuhte Hand auf seinen Mund presste und er mit eisernem Griff gegen einen Körper gedrückt wurde.

Er fühlte warmen Atem im Nacken, an seinem Ohr, eine heiße, feuchte Zungenspitze, die über die sensible Haut unterhalb des Ohres strich.

Ein prickelnder Schauer jagte über Harrys Rücken.

„Sie sind zu unvorsichtig, Mr. Potter", zischte eine samtige, leise Stimme. „Hätte nun Lucius Malfoy auf diesem Boot auf Sie gelauert, wären Sie nun schon so gut wie tot. Nur gut, dass dich der Todesser, der dich gerade in seinen Armen hält, lebend will."

Severus' Worte ließen Harry erneut erschauern und er spürte, wie sich ein Teil von ihm vor Vorfreude zu regen begann.

Plötzlich ließ der Zaubertränkemeister den jungen Mann los, doch noch bevor Harry sich groß über diese Tatsache aufregen konnte, schob sich Sevs blasses Gesicht in Harrys Blickfeld und ein verführerisches, diabolisches Lächeln umspielte den sinnlichen Mund des Zaubertränkemeisters.

Wie gebannt starrte Harry auf diesen Mund, der sich nun leicht öffnete und eine glänzende Zungenspitze offenbarte, die lasziv über die wohlgeformten Lippen leckte.

Unbewusst biss sich der Gryffindor leicht auf die Unterlippe und seine Atmung vertiefte sich.

Im nächsten Augenblick befand er sich auch schon, den Kopf nach unten hängend, auf Severus' Schulter und wurde in die kleine Hütte an Deck getragen. Dort stellte ihn der Ältere wieder auf den Planken ab und entzündete geduldig einige Öllampen, die die äußerst spärlich eingerichtete Hütte mit weichem, flackernden Licht erhellten.

Vor wenigen Tagen hatten sie sich dieses Boot in Alexandria gemietet und fuhren damit nun den Nil hinauf.   
Severus war der Meinung gewesen, dass man Ägypten am besten vom Nil aus erfuhr und auch wenn Harry bislang außer dem Nildelta noch nicht viel gesehen hatte, so schien Severus dennoch Recht zu behalten.

Als Severus sich nun wieder Harry zuwandte, blitzten seine Augen verheißungsvoll. In aller Seelenruhe zog er sich seine Handschuhe aus, lockerte erst Finger um Finger, bis er sie sich gemächlich von den Händen zog. Diesen sanften, starken Händen, mit den langen, geschickten Fingern... Verlangend blickte Harry auf diese Hände, während er sich seine eigenen Handschuhe ungeduldig und mit Hilfe seiner Zähne auszog.

„Nur Geduld, Lion", lachte der Zaubertränkemeister amüsiert.

Harry lächelte spitzbübisch und war mit zwei Schritten bei Severus. Sofort legte er seine Arme um den Hals des Größeren, stieß sich leicht vom Boden ab und schlang seine Beine um dessen Hüfte. Er spürte wie sich die bewunderten Hände fest auf seinen Hintern legten und ihn stützten, was Harry dazu veranlasste seine Hüfte näher an Severus zu drängen. Lockend sah er in die schwarzen Augen, in denen die Flammen der Lampen zu tanzen schienen.

„Das mit der Geduld sollten wir noch mal üben.", meinte Severus amüsiert.

„Aber nicht jetzt.", grinste Harry und zog den Zaubertränkemeister in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Severus geriet spürbar ins Wanken, was jedoch nicht zuletzt am leichten Schaukeln des Bootes lag. Harry lächelte in den Kuss und wurde kurz darauf auf dem kleinen Tisch abgelegt. Überrascht sah er Severus an.

„Näher als das Bett", kam die spärliche Auskunft, da Severus seinen Mund für sinnvoller Sachen als Reden benutzte, nämlich Harrys Hals zu liebkosen, während seine Hände flink die Knopfleiste von Harrys schwarzem Umhang öffneten.

„Ganze zwei Schritte.... Wer hier Übung in Geduld braucht, bist du!", stellte Harry grinsend fest.

Severus hob seinen Kopf und sah Harry mit einem feinen Lächeln an.

„Aber nicht jetzt." Mit diesen Worten riss er das Hemd des Gryffindors einfach auf und senkte seinen Mund auf dessen Brust.

Harry stöhnte immer wieder leise auf als Severus' Zunge feuchte Muster auf Brust und Bauch zeichnete, seinen Bauchnabel neckte, darin eintauchte und schließlich seine Brustwarzen umspielte. Fordernd drängte Harry seine Hüfte näher an die des Zaubertränkemeisters als dieser anfing mit Zunge, Zähnen und Lippen seine Nippel zu reizen bis diese hart wurden. Und noch etwas anderes wurde allmählich immer härter und wie Harry deutlich spürte nicht nur bei ihm.

Noch während Severus mit seinen Brustwarzen beschäftigt war, bemerkte Harry dessen Finger an seinem Hosenbund.

Dann verschwand der Mund und die Hose von Harrys Körper und... nichts. Verwirrt öffnete der junge Mann die Augen, die er unbewusst geschlossen hatte, und sah zu Severus auf, der noch immer zwischen seinen Beinen stand und auf ihn herablächelte. Nun schob sich der Zaubertränkemeister einen Finger in den Mund. Diese Geste war so simpel und zugleich so unglaublich erotisch, so dass Harry erneut ein leises Stöhnen entkam.

Bald entließ Severus seinen Finger jedoch wieder und hielt ihn dafür nun dem Gryffindor an den Mund. Willig umfing Harry ihn mit seinen Lippen und begann gierig daran zu lecken, zu saugen und zu knabbern.

Während Severus seinem jungen Geliebten bei diesem aufreizend Spiel zusah, knöpfte er sich mit der freien Hand seinen Umhang und sein Hemd auf und schlüpfte rasch aus seiner Hose.

Harry ließ seinen lustverhangenen Blick über den Zaubertränkemeister gleiten, registrierte dessen sich stark hebend und senkende Brust, die deutliche Erregung, und kehrte dann zu dessen Augen zurück, tauchte ein in die schwarzen Tiefen.

Verhalten aufstöhnend, bäumte sich Harry leicht auf, als Severus neckend seine Hüften gegen Harrys stieß und sich ihre Lenden streiften. Doch schon im nächsten Augenblick schmollte er beleidigt, als Severus ihm seinen Finger entzog und diesen abwärts streichen ließ. Als der Finger jedoch an seinem Bauchnabel nicht stoppte, sondern auch über seine Männlichkeit strich, seufzte der junge Mann erregt auf.

Fein lächelnd, leckte sich der Todesser seinen Finger ab, mit dem er die ersten Lusttropfen von Harry aufgefangen hatte.

Ungeduldig zog der Gryffindor nun seine gespreizten Beine an seinen Oberkörper.

„Genug gespielt. Jetzt nimm mich endlich!", verlangte Harry rau.

„Hm, nein. _Jetzt_ ist ein guter Zeitpunkt, um Geduld zu üben.", meinte Severus mit einem boshaft-vergnügten Unterton, in der mittlerweile rauchig-dunklen Stimme.

... tbc


	13. Kapitel 12: Geduld zum Zweiten

Gleich vorweg: Ja, ich weiß, ich bin gemein :P

koryu: Freut mich, dass dir die Story gefällt - trotz des bösen Cliffs g. Ich hoffe, du hast dich schön in Geduld geübt hehe.

FaFa: Die Story ist geil? Oh wow rot werd. Und natürlich mach ich immer an den besten Stellen Schluss g. Ich versuchs zumindest... ;)

Ayida: Wie ich das kann? War eigentlich ganz einfach ggg. Hab einfach die Finger von der Tastatur genommen...

LeakyC: Ähm, ich fass das jetzt als Kompliment auf zwinker. Und du brauchst dich eigentlich gar nicht beschweren, weil du die Kapitel eh immer früher bekommst als die anderen ;)

Severina35: Das hab ich alles auf fanfiction.net gelernt lach. Und danke erröt. Was deine eventuelle Fantasie betrifft - ich hoffe, das Kapitel ist nicht zu enttäuschend ;)

LillyAmalia: Noch jemand der die Story geil findet noch röter wird. Hülfä g.

vickysnape: Ich fand auch, dass Snape besser passt g. Und hey, du machst mich ja richtig verlegen...

So und schon geht es weiter g.

**  
  
12. Geduld zum Zweiten**

„Scheiß auf die Geduld!", knurrte Harry. „Pens, ich will, dass du mich sofort – aaahhh!", keuchte der Gryffindor zischend auf, als Severus eine Hand um Harrys Männlichkeit schloss und sie zu massieren begann.

Irgendwie gelang es Harry, sich auf dem Tisch weiter nach hinten zu schieben, um seinen Füßen Halt auf der Tischkante zu geben, denn so konnte er sein Becken heben und sich in Severus' Hand drängen, den Rhythmus bestimmen, beschleunigen.

„Einfach zu ungeduldig.", tadelte der Zaubertränkemeister belustigt und zog seine Hand zurück.

„Nicht..!", meinte Harry fast flehend und sah Severus mit großen, bittenden Augen an.

„Warum nicht?", fragte der Ältere leicht amüsiert.

„Pens..."

„Ja?"

Harry schnaubte und richtete sich auf. Flink schlang er seine Arme um den Hals des Zaubertränkemeisters und zog ihn in einen hungrigen Kuss, den dieser leidenschaftlich erwiderte. Doch der Gryffindor verweilte nicht lange an den sinnlichen Lippen und suchte sich einen Weg zu Severus' Ohr, wo er verspielt an dessen Ohrläppchen knabberte, was dem Älteren ein leises Seufzen entlockte.

Knabbernd folgte Harry der Halslinie und küsste sich dann weiter zu der blassen Brust und den verführerischen Brustwarzen, über die er begierig herfiel.

Als ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen an Harrys Ohren drang, erschien ein feines, zufriedenes Lächeln auf dem jungen Gesicht, das jedoch nicht lange währte. Denn sanft, aber dennoch bestimmt, drückte Severus den jungen Mann nämlich nun wieder auf den Tisch zurück.

„So war das nicht geplant, junger Freund.", meinte der Zaubertränkemeister mahnend und mit dem Anflug seines diabolischen Lächelns.

„Na, wie denn dann?", fragte Harry und sah den Älteren herausfordernd an.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du es wissen möchtest?", kam statt einer Antwort die Gegenfrage.

Harry hob etwas misstrauisch eine Augenbraue und musterte Severus. Dieser senkte nun den Kopf und fuhr mit seiner Zungenspitze die Unterseite von Harrys momentanem Konzentrationspunkt entlang.

Der Gryffindor stöhnte überrascht auf.

„Und, möchtest du es wissen?", wiederholte Severus leise seine Frage, wodurch seine Stimme noch verführerischer klang und Harry ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken lief.

„Bei Merlin, ja." Die Antwort des jungen Mannes hatte eher nach einem Flehen geklungen und der Todesser schien sich zu erbarmen, denn er senkte seinen Kopf nun wieder.

Stöhnend und vor Verlangen bebend wand sich Harry unter der geschickten Zunge des Zaubertränkemeisters, dessen Hände die Hüfte des Gryffindors eisern auf dem Tisch hielten.

Harry spürte, wie er auf den Höhepunkt zutrieb und...

„Severus!", rief er entrüstet, als dieser unvermittelt von ihm abließ.

„Harry?", fragte der Zaubertränkemeister amüsiert und zog seinen jungen Geliebten in einen verlangenden und fordernden Kuss.

Severus' Spiel trieb Harry an den Rand des Wahnsinns. Er hielt das nicht mehr aus. Sein Körper vibrierte vor Lust, ein bestimmter Teil seiner Anatomie schmerzte vor heißer, pochender Härte und er konnte nicht anders als unter dem Kuss vor Verlangen zu wimmern.

Der Gryffindor spürte den Blick des Zaubertränkemeisters auf sich und öffnete mühsam die Augen, blickte direkt in glühende, schwarze Höllen und stumm flehte er seinen Liebhaber an, ihn endlich zu erlösen.

„Bitte.", hauchte er schließlich verzweifelt gegen Sevs Mund.

Genau darauf schien der Todesser gewartet zu haben, denn als er nun wieder Harrys Lippen mit seinen versiegelte, spürte der junge Mann einen Finger in sich eindringen. Aus Angst, Severus könnte ihn wieder zurückziehen, untersagte Harry es sich, sich weiter auf den Finger zu spießen. Stattdessen versuchte er geduldig zu warten und sich voll und ganz auf den innigen Kuss zu konzentrieren.

Als dann endlich die Finger verschwanden und sich der Zaubertränkemeister mit einem harten, tiefen Stoß in Harry versenkte, kam der junge Mann mit einem heiseren Aufschrei.

Severus hielt still, bis Harry sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatte. Die Anstrengung, die ihn das kostete stand ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben – die Augenbrauen waren zusammengezogen, Schweißperlen suchten sich ihren Weg die Schläfen und die Brust hinunter und auf der Stirn pochte eine Ader.

„Auf zur zweiten Runde.", meinte der Todesser keuchend, aber fein lächelnd.

Harry spürte, wie sich eine Hand um seine Männlichkeit schloss, die sich nun ebenso langsam zu bewegen begann wie Severus in ihm.

„Oh Merlin!", stöhnte Harry auf, als das Blut dorthin zurückschoss, von wo es gerade gekommen war.

Diabolisch lächelnd leckte Severus dem jungen Mann den Schweiß von der Brust und wanderte so hinauf bis zu dessen Mund, wo sich die beiden Zungen zu einem leidenschaftlichen Tanz trafen.

Allmählich erhöhte sich Severus' Tempo, seine Stöße wurden tiefer, härter und Harry kam den Bewegungen seines Geliebten entgegen.

So vereinten sie sich schließlich in einem aufreibenden Rhythmus, bis das Keuchen und lustvolle Stöhnen, das die Hütte erfüllte, von zwei befreiten Aufschreien durchrissen wurde.

Schweißüberströmt und völlig erschöpft lag Harry auf dem Tisch, die Arme um Severus geschlungen, der bebend seinen Kopf in Harrys Halsbeuge vergraben hatte.

Als sie kurz darauf eng aneinandergeschmiegt im Bett lagen und Harry den gleichmäßigen Atemzügen des Älteren lauschte, war ihm eines klar – das schrie nach einer Revanche.

Mit diesem Gedanken und einem spitzbübischen Lächeln auf den Lippen, schlief schließlich auch der Junge-der-einen-Plan-hatte ein, während in den drei großen Küstenstädten vor dem Delta zeitgleich drei in schwarzgehüllte Gestalten auftauchten und lautlos durch die Nacht huschten.


End file.
